BrassLan
by DragonMaster77
Summary: This is a Pardy of disneys Mulan. It's about a servent who wants to find her place in life and aided with her ex-guardien Black Mage and lukey Eevee can she accomplish that dream? Final Chapter up.
1. Narrators and a Separatists invasion

Disclaimer:

Brass: He only owns Slasher

Emerl: You ready

Brass: a little nervous

* * *

**Chapter 1 Narrators and a Separatists invasion**

(Author Note: Brass is not the daughter of Sarda but a servant but if she marries she becomes part of the family tree)

In a library there was an elf trying to steal a book he was dressed in brown leather he was known as Thief then a blue koala like creature came and stopped him he was Stitch.

Stitch: (Pointing to the reader) me nana questa.

Thief: Oh hi and welcome to the story I'm Thief and this is my partner Stitch.

Stitch: (Waving his hand) ha uh Hiiiii.

Thief: Our story is set in China and is called Mulan. (Stitch shakes his head) what do you mean no.

Stitch: (to the reader) Our story is called BrassLan.

Thief: Oh well where's the book?

Stitch brings a book with the picture of a Mage along with a blanket he calls Blankie and a teddy.

Thief: Right let's begin now do the leaving us thing

DragonMaster77 pictures presents

BrassLan

We cut to a wall a lone clone trooper is walking across the path then a metallic bird swoops down hits him in the head which makes him drop his blaster and the robotic bird (known as Laserbeak minus the Decepticon symbol) perched on a flagpole the trooper stares at it and Laserbeak let's out a screech and a hook catches the wall the trooper goes and looks down into the darkness suddenly a lot more hooks shoot up to the wall.

Clone Trooper: (Stepping back in a panic and runs to the building) WE'RE UNDER ATTACK LIGHT THE SIGNAL!

The door opens reviling a Super Battle Droid and a Battle Droid with a sword but more agile body for sword combat (Slasher) the trooper runs to the ladder and climbs it the SBD smashes the ladder but the Trooper grabs the wall and pulls himself up, grabs the torch but before he could light the signal a figure stood in front of him wearing a red cape he was white and looked like an alien cyborg Laserbeak lands on his shoulder he was General Grievous, the trooper throws the fire in the oil and it burns Grievous turns and sees the other signals being lit.

Clone Trooper: Now the entire Republic knows you're here.

General Grievous: (snaps a flag pole with the Republic Flag on and puts it in the fire and lets it burn) Excellent.

Cut to the palace of the Emperor, two Stormtroopers escort a white beetle like robot, with a golden sword on his right arm he is Rokusho, they approach a throne where a green person sits he is Yoda the legendary Jedi master and standing next him was a man with white hair holding a pen and a clipboard he has a red hat (in fact he's completely in red) he is Red Mage.

Rokusho: (Kneels with the Stormtroopers) My Emperor the separatists have crossed the northern border.

Red Mage: It's impossible no one can pass the Great Wall because….. (Yoda stops him)

Rokusho: General Grievous is leading them (Yoda raises one eyebrow at this) I suggest we set up defences around your palace immediately.

Yoda: No (stands up) Send your troops to defend my people we must. (Turns to Red Mage) Red Mage.

Red Mage: Yes your highness.

Yoda: (while walking down the steps) Deliver conscription notices throughout the land call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible.

Rokusho: (standing up) Forgive me your majesty but I believe my troops can stop him.

Yoda: I will not take any chances General (He puts one of his hands up like he was holing a piece of rice) a single grain of rice might tip the scale (Then puts up one finger) one man can maybe be the difference between victory and defeat.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

Well chapter 1 is over

Brass: that wasn't so bad can't wait for me to come in.

Me: do good work and you'll become my co-auther

Brass fanits

Me: Read and review no flames (picks up Brass and walks off)


	2. Matchmaking Day

Disclamer:

No one here I own.

Cyber: Not even me Infector and Nega-Bee.

Me: Well besides you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Matchmaking Day**

Thief: Well we're back how are you everyone?

Stitch: Just shut up and get to the story already.

Thief: Fine.

We come to a bowl of cereal and a spoon comes down and we see Brass (only with longer hair) studying some books as well as writing them on her arm.

Brass: Quiet and Demure (gets a spoonful of cereal) Graceful, Polite, (eats the cereal mouth full) Delicate, Refined, Posed, (Writes on her arm the last bit) Punctual.

Then a Dodrio does a wake up call, Brass realises she needs to do her jobs quick and get to town. She runs out of her room.

Brass: Poochyena, (tries to dry the ink blowing it, she enters a room with a small black and grey wolf like creature is sleeping) Poochyena, Pooch…. (Notices him) Ahhh (Poochyena raises a ear) There you are (Poochyena wakes up and is very happy) Whose the smartest Poochyena in the world.

Poochyena: Poochyena (this is a translation (I am)

Brass: Come on you (Picks up a sack of corn) Can you help me with my work today? (Throws the sack it show it has a hole).

Brass tries it on Poochyena along with a stick and tries a bone on a string to the stick, Poochyena chases the bone leaving a trail of corn, Brass opens the door but Poochyena bangs into the wall gets up and runs out and passes some Torchic.

Torchic1: Torrrr (Hey!)

Torchic2: (seeing the corn) Chic Tor (CORN!)

All: TORCHIC (YAY) (They start eating it)

Torchic 3: (at the reader) Tor chic Tor (What do you expect we chicks the chicken kind)

Rapidash was eating hay and noticed Poochyena run pass

Rapidash: Neigh (boy that Poochyena is stupid).

Poochyena runs to a building, a old man in a clock and a cane puts a split that is lit in a metal plate with a mage holding a knife, he kneels into a praying stance to some stone tablets he is Sarda.

Sarda: Honourable ancestors please help Brass impress Gantu the matchmaker today. (Then Poochyena runs in goes round Sarda and back out, the Torchic come in and eat the corn, Sarda pretends to take no notice) please, please help her.

Outside Brass is carrying a teapot and a cup on a tray she sees Poochyena trying to grab the bone she helps him by lowering it to him, he grabs it and starts biting it.

Brass: (stands up) Master I've brought your… (Bumps into Sarda, the tray falls to the flour and the cup smashes Sarda catches the teapot with his cane)

Sarda: Brass

Brass: (Takes another cup from her skirt pocket) I've brought a spare cup.

Sarda: Brass

Brass: (Pours him some tea) remember The Doctor said 3 cups tea In the morning…

Sarda: Brass

Brass: (Hands him the cup)….and 3 at night.

Sarda: Brass you should already been in town we are counting on you too..

Brass: (finishing it) Uphold your family's Horner (hides the notes on her arm) don't worry master Sarda I won't let you down (runs down the stairs) wish me luck.

Sarda: You have to hurry. (Exchanges glances with Poochyena who (if you've seen Mulan know what) has fitted the whole bone in his mouth) I going to pray some more.

Cut to the town Matoya the witch is standing buying a good luck charm and White Mage is waiting for Brass, Ariel steps out.

Ariel: White Mage is your servant here yet. The Matchmaker is not a patient alien.

White Mage: (as Ariel goes back in) of all days to be late I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck.

Matoya: (walks up holding a small cage with a tiny Eevee inside (the size of a cricket) How lucky can they be? There dead besides I've got all the luck we'll need (To Eevee) This is your chance to prove yourself.

Eevee: Eev (what)

Matoya covered her eyes and starts to cross the road.

White Mage: Matoya no

As Matoya crosses two cars try to stop but collide as the dust settles Matoya has crossed to the other side and uncovers her eyes.

Matoya: (looking at the Eevee) Yep (turns and shouts to White Mage) This Eevee's a lucky one!

Eevee: (fainting) Eeeeeeveeee (Uhhhhhhhh).

Just then Brass arrives on Rapidash jumping over the debris of cars and that.

Brass: (jumps off revealing she has straw in her hair (don't ask how) I'm here (Notices a mad White Mage) What? But Miss I had to….

White Mage: (Interrupting and grabbing Brass's arm) No excuses now let's get you cleaned up.

Suddenly Thief appears in the story with Stitch at his side.

Thief: That's right we decided to come in when a song or something interesting happens.

Stitch: You could say we pulled a Disney Three Musketeers thing along with a Christmas carol Muppet version.

Thief: (getting some interments when Nega-Bee and Cyber appear with Infector) What are you 3 doing here?

Nega-Bee: Dragonmaster77 thought it would be nice if we star in this.

Stitch: Then why aren't in the cast?

Cyber: He thought it would be a surprise that and he just thought of it now bye.

Infector: Rower.

Cyber: I can only assume you're asking who I am and where I'm going? Well I'm Cyber I will make an appearance in episode 7 but my bio is up and I have a part in this so see you after I'm done (leaves)

Thief: Okay (turns to reader) So White Mage tuck her into the building while Ariel examines her. (All 4 begin to play)

Ariel: **This is what you give me to work with.**

**Well honey I've seen worse.**

She pushes Brass behind a screen and undresses her.

Ariel: **We're goanna turn this rusty part.**

**Into a metal purse.**

Ariel pushes Brass into a tub and removes the screen

Brass: (shivering) its freezing.

White Mage: It could be warm if you where here on time Brass.

Ariel dunks some water on her, then rubs her hands on her head and puts some shampoo on while singing the next part.

Ariel: **We'll have you washed and Dried.**

**Print and polished till you shine with pride.**

**Trust my recipe for instant bride.**

**You'll bring honour to us all.**

Ariel walks off, White Mage comes with a sponge, grabs Brass's arm and sees the notes.

White Mage: Brass what is this?

Brass: (repelling her arm) Uhhh notes in case I forget something.

Matoya: (walking in and handing White Mage the cage) Hold this (White Mage takes it) we'll need more luck then I thought. (Walks off)

Brass is now having her hair done by Jasmine and Rouge the bat.

Jasmine: **Wait and see when we're though.**

Rouge: **Boys well defiantly go to war for you**

They make Brass's hair into a pony-tail.

Jasmine: **With good fortune….**

Rouge: (looking at her self in the mirror) **…And a great hairdo**

They are joined by White Mage.

Jasmine, Rouge and White Mage: **You'll bring honour to us all.**

They walk out where other girls are getting ready.

Everyone (except Brass and the other girls) **A girl can bring her family**

**Great honour in one way.**

They pass by Abe Simpson and Iroh who are playing chess. Abe makes a move and smiles due to the fact he thinks he's trapped Iroh but Brass after examining the board moves a piece which leads to a checkmate Iroh is happy while Abe is angry White Mage pulls Brass away. While this was happing the people were singing this.

Everyone: **By striking a good match**

**And this could be the day.**

They end up in a clothes store where Belle and Snow White are fitting Brass in a dress while she's standing on a stool.

Snow White: **Men want girls with good taste**

White Mage comes in while Belle takes Brass's neck size.

Belle: **Calm**

White Mage:(holding Blass arm up) **Obedient**

Snow White: **Who work fast paced.**

Belle on a stool with wheels zooms around with a red ribbon and White holds the other end.

White Mage: **With good breeding.**

Belle (as she and White Mage tighten the ribbon by pulling it) **And a tiny waist. **(Brass makes a gasping as it tightens)

White Mage, Snow White and Belle: **You'll bring honour to us all.**

They walk out and yet again everyone starts to sing.

Everyone: **We all must serve our Emperor.**

**Who guards us from the Septs.**

Bart Simpson and Milhouse are playing with swords while Lilo is playing with a doll Bart whose riding a horse takes the doll from her.

**A man by **bearing** arms.**

Brass takes the doll from Bart and gives it back to Lilo who hugs it.

**A girl by bearing sons.**

They end up at Amy Roses beauty shop Amy gives Brass some make-up and her and White Mage sing at their own pace.

Both: **When we're through you can't fail**

**Like a lotus blossom soft and palm**

Amy shows Brass a mirror

**How could any fellow say "No sale"**

Brass twirls a piece ofher hair

**You'll bring honor to us all**

White Mage gives Brass a hair clip with a flower on and puts it in her hair

White Mage: There you're ready.

Matoya: (comes in with a bunch of stuff) Not yet

Matoya: (singing) **An apple for your serenity.**

Stuffs an apple in Brass's mouth (or where it would be) who removes it and chews the bite.

**A pendant for your balance.**

Puts a pendent in Brass's dress.

**Beads of Jade for beauty.**

Puts a necklace around Brass's neck

**You Must proudly shows it **(White Mage hands her the cage)

**Now add an Eevee just for luck. **(Eevee backs away while Matoya puts it on Brass).

**And even you can't blow it.**

Brass is walking down the street and she begins to pray.

Brass: **Ancestors**

**Hear my plea**

**Help me not to a fool of me**

**And not uproot this family tree**

**Keep my master standing tall.**

White Mage runs up and gives Brass an umbrella, Brass joins a line which haves over then her Cyber, Oceana, Peppercat and Neutranurse.

All of them: **Scarier then the undertaker**

**We are meeting our matchmaker.**

Crowd: **Destiny**

**Guard our girls**

**And our future as it fast unfurls**

**Please look kindly at these cultured pearls**

**Each a perfect porcelain doll.**

They approach a very large building as they finish

Cyber: **Please bring honor to us.**

Oceana: **Please bring honor to us.**

Peppercat: **Please bring honor to us.**

Neutranurse: **Please bring honor to us.**

Crowd: **Please bring honor to us all.**

The girls open the umbrella and hide behind them as the large doors open reveling a large whale creature in a brown suit he is Gantu.

Gantu: (looks at the reader) well you got a hint and yes I'm in a suit but at least I get a bigger part then that earth girl.

Thief in the background: Stick to the script!

Gantu: (under his breath) Medabots this week how they can make babies I don't know. (Looks at his clipboard) Brass aka Sailor-Multi.

Brass: (standing up and raising her hand) Here.

Gantu: (turning and writing on his clipboard) Speaking without permission.

Brass: (smacking her head with her hand) Oops

Matoya; (whispering to White Mage) Who spat in his breakfast?

Meanwhile Cyber got back into her normal clothes and joined the other narrators she also brought Peppercat with her.

Peppercat: Is it okay if I join?

Thief: I don't know.

Nega-Bee: Come on Thief.

Stitch and Infector did puppy-dog eyes.

Thief: Oh all right.

Cyber and Peppercat both cheered.

Meanwhile inside Gantu examined Brass

Gantu: (turning and writing on his clipboard) I don't know if they can but your to skinny (the cricket sized Eevee managed to open the cage door and jumped onto Gantu's arm) Not good for bearing sons.

Brass managed to get the Eevee but couldn't get it back in the cage because it was jumping around, she notice Gantu coming back so she stuffed it in her mouth.

Gantu: Recite the final admonition from memory.

Brass gets a fan out and spits the Eevee out.

Gantu: (getting impatient) Hurry up!

Eevee: Eeeeeeveeeee (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Brass: Fulfil the duties you have calmly and err (she looked at her notes but her wash made it hard to read) respectfully and also reflect before you attack……Act this will bring honor and glory to you. (Brass sighs in relief)

Gantu grabs Brass's arm with two of his fingers and takes the fan inspects it and gives it back.

Gantu: (pulling Brass) Come with me (lets Brass go but has some ink are on his fingers and grabs a teapot and puts it on a table with a cup) Now pour me some tea (Brass picks up the teapot but doesn't pay attention to what she's doing) to please your in-laws in the future you must demonstrate a strong sense of dignity (using the two fingers with ink on them he makes a curly moustache, Brass notices she isn't pouring in the cup and corrects it) as well as refinement (Brass notices the Eevee she spat out in the cup acting like it was a hot tub) You also have to be posed.

Gantu picks up the cup not knowing that there is an Eevee in it.

Brass: (attempt to warn him) Um pardon me….

Gantu: (interrupting) As well as silence!

Gantu sniffs the tea which gets Eevee's attention.

Eevee: Eev Eev (Uh oh)

Brass: (she grabs the cup to take it back) Can I just take it back please? (Gantu tries to keep it) For 1 moment (the struggle causes them both to fall backwards Gantu with tea falling on is face as well as Eevee falling in is suit).

Gantu: (getting up) Why you clumsy…… (Gantu starts to moves backwards because of the Eevee running around him)

Gantu knocks coal on the floor, falls on it and runs around the place screaming Brass attempts to put it out with her fan but it causes it to catch fire. The commotion could be heard outside.

Matoya: (to White Mage) I think it's going well don't you?

White Mage: I don't think so.

Matoya: What makes you say that?

Just then Gantu came out with his rear end still on fire.

Gantu: (screaming as well as pointing the fire) PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT (just then Brass came out with the teapot and through the tea inside on Gantu)

Gantu has an angry look on his face Brass hands him the teapot bows and joins her owners Eevee runs back to his cage and closes it.

Gantu: (coming and throws the teapot to the ground) your horrible remember this you may look like a bride but you will never bring this family honor! I'm just glad I'll no longer have to deal with this Parody till the sequel if there is one!

Gantu walks of as the crowd walk away Matoya and White Mage comfort Brass.

On a roof nearby the six narrators watch.

Peppercat: He didn't have to yell at her.

Nega-Bee: It all part of the story Peppercat.

Peppercat: I'm just glad Metal Sonic isn't like that.

Cyber: Or Emerl.

Stitch: Or Angel

As the these 3 daydream the 3 remaining get creped out

Thief: Well we will see you next chapter folks.

THE END

* * *

Well we done for the day.

Gantu: By the way sorry for yelling at you.

Brass: NNo problem see ya somtime. (turns to the readers) please read and review but no flames.

all 3: till next chapter.


	3. Bold Choice

Disclamer: Other then Cyber, Infector and Nega-Bee no one in this story I own.

Brass: You never told me if I got the co-auther job

Me: do well in this chap and I'll let you know

* * *

**Chapter 3 Bold Choice**

Back home we see Thief, Cyber, Nega-Bee and Peppercat pretending to be servants while Stitch and Infector where pretending to be animals.

Nega-Bee: Hey guys welcome back.

Cyber: So Thief what happens now.

Thief: Well after The matchmaking incident they came back home.

Peppercat was trimming the bushes with her claws and wasn't paying attention and accidentally clawed Nega-Bee who screamed in pain.

Peppercat: (sweat drop) Sorry.

Just then Brass came in with Rapidash and Sarda was there on at the entrance smiling, Brass still upset about what happened turns to put Rapidash in his part of the farm and Sarda's smile fades. Thief is sitting on a fence while Nega-Bee has a bandage on where Peppercat clawed him and Infector is holding a flute.

Peppercat: Look I've said I'm sorry already.

Nega-Bee: I only hope it heals!

Thief: look lets pay more attention to the story first.

Stitch: Is it time for another song?

Cyber: Yes Stitch it is sung by Brass (turns to Infector) Take it away.

Just before Infector began a blue liquid creature came

Chaos: Don't ask just play I'm here to join you because Dragonmaster77 likes number 7.

Infector begins to play as Brass takes the rains of Rapidash and looks at her refection in the water where Rapidash drinks from and sees Infector next to her in the reflection. So Brass decides to tell him what's on her mind.

Brass: **Look at me**

**I'll never pass for a perfect bride**

She begins to take her ear rings (again don't ask) and necklace off as She and Infector notice White Mage walking to Sarda and telling him what happened and they sigh.

**Or a perfect servant.**

**Can it be I'm not meant to play this role?**

They walk under an arch and Brass gets the cage, opens it and Eevee jumps out as they leave while Eevee looks at them.

Eevee: Eevvvvvv (Awwwwww)

**Now I see**

They walk across a bridge Brass climbs and walks on the side.

**That if I truly to be myself**

She climbs down and walks further across.

**I would break this family's heart.**

She walks by a pond where a stature of a xenomorph and below it says the Black mage transformation (Meaning that black mages transform into it (they can't but it's my universe so my rules) she stares at her reflection in the pond

**Who is that girl I see**

**Staring straight**

**Back at me?**

She turns away and leans on the stature but turns back around.

**Why is my reflection someone**

**I don't know?**

Eevee using a leaf as a raft and a stick as a paddle crosses the pond and runs after them.

Eevee: Eevee eev (Wait for me)

Infector: Roar (Time waits for no one)

They enter the room where the ancestor tablets are and Brass looks at her reflection in them.

**Somehow I cannot hide**

**Who I am.**

She kneels in front of the biggest one and Eevee is hiding behind on of the tablets.

**Through I've tried.**

She then bows and stares at her refection and starts to wipe the make up of.

**When will my refection show**

**Who I'm inside?**

She stares at her reflections then removes her hair clip and ribbon making the ponytail and puts her original bow on gets up and walks out singing the last lines again.

**When will my refection show**

**Who I'm inside?**

She then sits on a bench surrounded by Sunflora then Sarda came with a smile Brass looked away and his smile faded and he sat next to her trying to cheer her up.

Sarda: (looking at the Sunflora) My, my, what beautiful Sunflora we have this spring. (Notices a Sunkern) But look this little guy's late and I'll bet when it evolves (picks up the hair clip and puts it in Brass's hair) It'll be the most beautiful of all.

Brass smiles but hers and Sarda's disappears when they hear the horn, Red Mage rode up with a clone trooper and Stormtrooper they stop both holding flags. Sarda goes out brass attempts to go out to.

White Mage: Brass stay inside.

Matoya shows her where she can watch and goes out of gate Brass watches from the roof why Red Mage is here.

Red Mage: People I bring a warning from the Republic city, the Separatists have invaded. (Everyone gasps) It is ordered by the Emperor that one male from every family must serve in the republic army. (Opens the scroll and reads it) The Triforce family. (Link steps and grabs a scroll from the clone) The Hedgehog family. (Uncle Chuck attempts to take the scroll from the Stormtrooper but Sonic stops him).

Sonic: (taking the scroll instead) I'll serve Master Yoda in my uncle's place.

Red Mage: The Mage Family

Brass: No

Sarda hands White Mage and walks to the clone trooper.

Sarda: (Bows) I'm ready to serve the Emperor.

The clone hands Sarda the scroll but before he takes it Brass interferes.

Brass: Master you can't go! (Runs up to him)

Sarda: Brass

Brass: (Standing in front of Sarda.) Please noble trooper my master has already served and fought for his…

Red Mage: (Interrupting) Silence! (To Sarda) You have to do better to teach your servant to hold her tongue in a male's presence. (Gets Sarda's scroll from the clone).

Sarda: (upset) Brass you have dishonoured me. (Brass is shocked by this Matoya comes and takes Brass to the house)

Red Mage: (handing him the scroll) Report tomorrow at the training camp.

Sarda: (taking the scroll) Yes sir (goes back to the house while Red Mage continues with the recruitment)

White Mage tries to give Sarda his cane back but he just walks inside. Our narrators do jobs when he passes.

Cyber: Talk about harsh.

Stitch: Ih (in agreement)

Thief: Well maybe you should watch what happens next.

Sarda opens a cabinet which holds a Stormtrooper armour he takes out a light sword (a lightsaber only with a sword handle) and practices with it, Brass came round and peeked in and sees him doing good to the lunges till he felt a pain in his side and drops his sword, Brass then knows that Sarda can't last in his condition.

Nega-Bee: Man is he lousy.

Chaos: Weren't you paying attention he is in pain.

Nega-Bee: Of course but I sill…OW (Peppercat slaps him)

That night Brass is pouting tea, after his tea is poured Sarda sips from it, when she's done pouring the tea Brass looks at Matoya who stares at her but continues drinking her tea, Brass looks at White Mage who is drinking her tea and Sarda who is eating.

Brass: (gets angry and slams her cup on the table and stands up) You should not have to go!

White Mage: Brass!

Brass: There are plenty of young men to fight for the Republic!

Sarda: It's an honor for someone to protect his county and his family.

Brass: so you'll die for honor.

Sarda: (standing up and getting angry) I'll die doing what's right

Brass: But…

Sarda: I KNOW MY PLACE (calming down) It's about time you learn your place.

Brass upset runs out Sarda sit back down. The Narrators stood there speechless.

Peppercat: Tell he did not just do that?

Cyber: And after what happened to her today as well.

Chaos: Sometimes life's not fair that I'm glad I am a water creature.

Thief: well come on let's see what she does next.

Brass runs outside and begins to cry, it begins to rain and brass is sitting on the stature looks at her reflection then looks at a window where she sees Sarda trying to comfort White Mage who only runs off and Sarda blows out a candle, Brass (if she can) gets a serious look on her face.

Nega-Bee: I know that look she going to do something drastic I know it.

Peppercat: Well let's watch and find out.

Brass walks to the ancestor's tablets lights a splint puts it on the metal Mage dish, bows and runs off. Eevee having seen this follows her. Brass then sticks into her owner's room and takes the scroll but leaves her hair clip and runs out.

Stitch: Now why would she do that?

Peppercat: Maybe to let Sarda know it was her.

Brass then gets the light sword and cuts her hair short (actual length) and let's the bits of her blue metal hair fall to the ground she then ties it to make it look male hair. She then opens the cabinet and puts on the armour and puts the sword in the holster.

Nega-Bee: What is she doing for Chaos sake?

Chaos: 1) stop complaining and watch and 2) don't use me in your questions again.

Brass goes and opens Rapidash's stable first he thinks it someone else but Brass calms him down and lets him know it's her.

Peppercat: Maybe some of us should go with her and then met up again somewhere in the story.

Chaos: Good idea I'll go and check and see how the Septs are doing see you in the chapter after that (with that he disappears)

Thief: Okay Nega-Bee, Stitch and Cyber go with Brass.

They nod as Brass leaves the stable.

Eevee: Eevee (Bye Bye)

Brass takes one last look at her home before riding Rapidash to the camp with Nega-Bee, Stitch and Cyber follow. Matoya wakes up and rushes into Sarda and White Mage's room

Matoya: Brass is gone.

Sarda: What? (Sees the hair clip instead of the scroll and picks it up) No it can't be (Rushes to the cabinet only to fined it gone and rushes outside) BRASS! (Falls and find he is too late) Noo.

White Mage: (helping him up) You have to go after her or she will be killed.

Sarda: If she is revealed then she will be.

Matoya: (begins to pray) Honourable ancestors hear our prayer watch over Brass.

The 3 remaining watch.

Peppercat: (crying) What now?

Infector: Rower (we should go after the others)

Thief: Not yet we wait until Black Mage leaves then we will leave.

THE END

* * *

Well the end of another chapter

Brass: So do I get the job.

Me: Yes of course you do.

Brass: Read and Review no flames (faints)

Me: Well see you next chapter where magic begins.


	4. Black Mage and Sept demand

Disclamer

Brass: Infector, Slasher and Sharpshot are all he owns.

Emerl: I can't wait for next chap.

Cyber: (hugs Emerl) Nether can I (Kiss him)

* * *

**Chapter**** 4 Black Mage and the Septs demand**

The 3 remaining narrators were walking up to the building with the ancestors tablets, the 3 remaining were Thief, Infector and Peppercat.

Peppercat: So what's so special here Thief?

Thief: (peeking through the window with the others) Well unlike the other prayers this one is answered just watch.

The light on where Sarda and Brass lit the splints went out and the symbols on the biggest lit up soon a spirit came out he was a man in Greek robes with a white beard he was Zeus the first ancestor.

Zeus: (turning to the Mage dish) Black Mage wake up.

Then in a poof a little man (the size of the stature he was)man in a blue Mage robe with a yellow hat came alive and fell to the ground with the dish you could not see his face except his yellow eyes.

Black Mage: (rising from the smoke) I LIVEEEEEEEE (getting his dagger out) so tell who needs my protection Almighty Zeus just say it and I'm there.

Zeus: Black Mage….

Black Mage: (interrupting) Just a sec anyone dumb enough to mess our family (turns into a xenomorph) Vengeance will be MINE! (He starts waving his knife around and growling).

Zeus: (annoyed) BLACK MAGE! (Black Mage turns back to normal and puts the knife away; Zeus shows him the roof where statures of other things are) These are the family's guardians they… (Waits for an answer)

Black Mage: (angered) Protect the family.

Zeus: (pointing to an empty space) and what do you do demoted one?

Black Mage: (upset) Ring the gong.

Zeus: Correct now wake up the others

Black mage: One family reunion coming right up.

As Black Mage prepares the Narrators continue to watch.

Peppercat: (concerned) What did Black Mage do to deserve that job?

Infector: Row Ha-ha (probably annoyed them Ha-ha)

Thief: (while Peppercat hits Infector) Lets find out.

Black Mage: (in alien form hitting the gong with his tail) Okay everyone wake up your past beauty sleep trust me.

A whole bunch of sprits rise from the tablets and begin to argue.

Marge: I knew that Brass was trouble when she came here (turns to Hades)

Hades: Don't look at me she's probably getting it from your side of the family.

Vanilla the rabbit: She is just trying to help her master (Dexter appears next to her with a book)

Dexter: But if she's found out according to section 28 of page 100 Sarda will be shamed forever, Dishonour will come to the family, valued traditions will disappear.

Flanders: Not to mention they will lose the farm.

Marge: My kids where never like this (Black Mage in human form is busy reading a newspaper due to the fact they always argue) they became peace givers.

Hades: Well we all can't be peace givers.

The crazy cat lady (only with intelligence): No your great-great granddaughter had to be a CROSSDRESSER!

They soon begin to get in a large argument.

Sam (from Sam and Max): Let's let a guardian bring her back.

Black Mage holding a gong ringer and the gong but is grabbed by Hades.

Hades: (to a stature of Bugs Bunny) Yes awaken the most cunning (Black Mage attempts to ring the gong only to be grabbed by Dexter)

Dexter: (to a stature of Road Runner) No the fastest (same as before only grabbed by Kimiko)

Kimiko: (to a stature of Wile E Coyote) No send the smartest. (Black Mage getting annoyed attempts to ring the gong)

Zeus: (having heard enough and stops Black Mage) Quiet! (Kimiko drops Black Mage) we have to send the most powerful of all (points to a window where the stature of the Black Mage transformation is in sight).

Black Mage: (on his old spot in alien) Alright I get I'll go (soon everyone laughs to Black Mage's annoyance) you don't think I can do it WATCH THIS (inhales and blows a blue flame this is his Hadoken (in alien form black mages can do it without saying the word) awesome stand back I'm hot don't make me burn anybody to prove my point.

Zeus: You had a chance to protect the Mage family.

The crazy cat lady (only with intelligence): Your misguidance led Ben Tennyson to his dearth.

Ben: (his head in his hands) Thanks a lot.

Black Mage: And the point is….

Zeus: (coming face to face with Black Mage) the point is we are sending a real Black Mage to retrieve Brass.

Black Mage: (shocked at what he heard) But (grabs Zeus beard) I'm a real Black Mage.

Zeus: (grabs Black Mage and tries to pull him off the spot, Black Mage resist) you are not worthy for this spot (successfully pulls him off) Now awaken the great stone mage (throws him out the front door)

Black Mage: (peeking through the door.) So you get back to me on the job right? (The only answer he gets is a gong in his face and he falls to the floor)

The narrators watch what happens.

Peppercat: Poor Black Mage all he wanted was to prove himself.

Thief: Don't worry Peppercat he soon will be just watch.

Black Mage: (after recovering, carrying the gong, in human form he complains) All I want is one chance is that too much? Not like you die form it. (When he reaches the stature he bangs the gong) HEY STONE HEAD WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO GET BRASS! (Seeing it not wake up he walks in front of it a throws the gong ringer) come boy go fetch her (throws it since that didn't he uses the gong to climb it and as a step so he's face to face turning to his alien form he tries to scare it then goes to it's ear) HELLO, HELLO (whacks it but hits it to hard and the ear falls of he tries to put it back on) mommy (it collapses and Black Mage looks at the head) Uh rocky, rocky (he gets scared) oh no I'm dead.

Zeus: (Black Mage overhears) Great Stone Mage are you awake.

Black Mage: (holding the stone head in front of his) Yes I am awake I'm the Great Stone Mage how are you? I will go and get Brass. Do you know I'm the Great Stone Mage?

Zeus: (believing it) Go the fate of the Mage family is in your hands.

Black Mage: (beginning to lose his balance) Don't worry I will never lose face (loses his balance and falls down the hill and is crushed by the stone head) Ow, my back, I've pulled a muscle I think? (He pushes the head off and transforms back to a human) Oh this is great I'm done for and it's because Miss Manbot takes a little drag show on the road. (He sulks)

Just then Eevee came.

Eevee: Eevee Eev (Why don't you go get her)

Black Mage: What do you mean go get her…

Eevee: Eev! Eevee Eev? (Wait! How can you understand me?)

Black Mage: Its Fan Fiction I can read the translation

Eevee: Eev Eevee (oh continue with the script then)

Black Mage: So what wrong with you? After this great stone mess I'd have to have her come back with a medal to get back in the temple. (The idea suddenly hits him) that's it Ha-Ha I'll make Brass a hero and they beg me to come back that's the plan here I go. (Runs off)

Eevee: (going after him) Eevee Eev (I'm coming to)

Black Mage: (pushes him back) and what makes you think you are.

Eevee: Eevee (I'm lucky)

Black Mage: Please do I look like a sucker to you.

Eevee: Eev (No more of a loser)

Black Mage: what do you mean a loser what if I shave all your fur off and make it into a fur coat then who's me or you?

As they run off the narrators follow.

Thief: Well see you next chap when we are together that includes Chaos. (Speeds off)

Peppercat: Hey wait up.

Infector: Roar (specking off Chaos wonder how he's doing)

Meanwhile Chaos watches the Separatists

Chaos: (to reader) Hey just watch.

Lazerbeak is flying from a burning city that had a Sept attack as his master rides past on a speeder followed by his men also on speeders they make a stop and Grievous sends a Grapple droid, Slasher and a droid with a target locker on his eyes and a sniper rifle (Sharpshot) they return and throw two Stormtroopers to the ground.

Slasher: Republic scouts

They back away as far as they could as Grievous gets off his bike and walks to them and spreads his cape revealing his body.

Stormtrooper 1: General Grievous

Lazerbeak lands on his master's arm as Grievous kneels in front of them.

Grievous: Well done gentlemen you found the Separatists army.

Stormtrooper 2: (showing bravery) Yoda will stop you.

Grievous: (Lazerbeak flies off) Stop me. He invited me (he grabs the trooper by the throat) By building that wall he challenged my strength (gets his light sword out instead off a normal handle it had a dragon shaped) Well I'm here to play his game. GO! (He throws the trooper and turns to the other) Inform Yoda to send his strongest armies (the trooper runs off) I'm ready (as soon as he recovered the other trooper followed Grievous turns to Sharpshot) How many men does it take to deliver a message?

Sharpshot: (raising his sniper rifle) One

Gunshot could be heard and Chaos is shocked at what he saw.

Chaos: Well see you next chapter folks. (leaves to the area where the others are meeting)

THE END

* * *

Well another chapter done

Brass: I like this coauther job

Emerl: Well I'm happy for you Sis

Brass: Thanks Bro. Please read and Review but no flames.


	5. Getting into the camp

Disclamer:

Brass: Only Infector, Cyber and Nega-Bee are his.

Emerl: So our entrance right Sis?

Brass: Thats right Bro.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Getting into the camp.**

Rapidash was leaning on a rock bored as Brass tried her best to impersonate a male while Stitch, Nega-Bee and Cyber watched behind a bush then Chaos appeared.

Chaos: What I miss?

Cyber: Nothing special (Sees the reader) Oh hey let's watch as we wait for the others.

Brass: Okay Rapidash how's this? (Deep voice (don't ask how) pardon me but where do I go to sigh in? oh I see you have a sword so do I (struggles to get her sword out) There manly and… (Gets it out but drops it) Tough. (Rapidash laughs but gets hit in the head with a stone thrown by Brass) I'm working on it (looks at the camp which is not very far away) Who am I fooling? I need a miracle to get me in the army.

Behind her: DID SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRCLE?

They turn to see a shadow of a xenomorph surrounded by blue flames just then Thief, Peppercat and Infector arrive.

Cyber: So what did you guys do?

They show the script for the previous chapter.

All of them: OHHHH.

Stitch: So is that Black Mage?

Thief: Yes.

Meanwhile

Black Mage: Let me you say AHHHHHHHH YEAH.

Brass: AHHHHHHHHHH (runs and hides)

Black Mage: I'll take that anyway.

Brass: (Behind a rock with Rapidash) An alien ghost.

Black Mage: Don't worry Brass your salvation is at hand. (A shadow of Eevee comes up and does a shadow puppet of Black Mage and mimics) For I have been sent by your master's ancestors (Black Mage notices it a kicks Eevee) to guide you through your masquerade (Goes to Eevee's level and hands him a leaf) Come on if you want to stay you have to work (Eevee takes it a fans the blue flames making them bigger and Black Mage resumes talking to Brass) So listen to my warning because if the army finds out you're a girl the consequence is dearth.

Brass: Who are you?

Black Mage: (acting surprised) who am I? You ask while I'm the sender of lost souls, (starts to walk to Brass the shadow shrinking) I'm the powerful, the magical, and the indestructible Black Mage (Black Mage turns to his human form, Brass smile fads at his size) Pretty hot huh. (He gets squished by Rapidash but Brass stops him).

The narrators: Ouch.

Peppercat: He's defiantly going to feel that in the mourning.

Brass: (helping Black Mage up) Uh my master's ancestors sent a mage that turns into a lizard to help me.

Black Mage: Hey Alien, Alien not lizard I don't do the tongue thing (turns into the form and shows her instead of a tongue there is a secondary mouth)

Brass: You are err….

Black Mage: (climbing a twig like tree) Deadly, magical.

Brass: Small.

Black Mage: Well of course I'm travelled size for you (climbs up the tree and down the on the other side) If I was in this form at my real size your Miltank here would die from the sight (Pats Rapidash but withdraws it when he tries to take a bite) Down Clarabelle. (Climbs on Brass shoulder) Plus my powers are beyond human imagination (climbs back on first tree) for instance in this form my eyes can see straight through that armour. (Demonstrates but Brass shields herself and slaps him, turns back to normal form and gets up) Okay that's it dishonour on everyone you know. (To Eevee) Make a note on this (Eevee gets a leaf and a pen and writes) Dishonour on you, dishonour on your Miltank, dis… (Brass covers his mouth)

Brass: Sorry I'm just nervous this is the first time I've done this.

Black Mage: Well just trust me and don't slap me anymore okay (Brass nods) okaly-doklay lets get moving Eevee get the bags lets move Bessie.

Cyber: (while they follow the group) I sense great danger coming.

Nega-Bee: Well we all sense that.

Chaos: Well let just see.

They are at the front gate where men in training outfits are working.

Black Mage: Alright time to shine with a man walk (Brass does what Black Mage says while he tells her.) Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up but not high so your helmet falls off and strut (whispering) 1, 2, 3 break it down (the men stop what they are doing to look at Brass).

The narrators in chef outfits watch.

Infector: row, row (That must be embarrassing).

Stitch: Yeah.

They move into a tent where Ralph is picking his nose and Homer is using some sticks to clean the dirt in-between his toes.

Black Mage: Beautiful right.

Brass: (disgusted) There horrible.

Black Mage: No there men and you have to act just like them so pay attention.

They stop by some men two where like Brass one was blue and looked like hedgehog and had a jet on his back this was Metal Sonic (normal) the other was yellow and a tiger type medabot he was Sumillidon.

Edd: (showing them a dragon tattoo) After several calculations I believe this tattoo will protect me from harm.

Metal Sonic thinks and then punches Edd in the chest and he falls to the ground.

Sumillidon: (laughing) Maybe you should get your money back.

Brass: (worried) I don't what to do this anymore.

Black Mage: This is all about attitude you have to be tough like this guy here (points to Metal Sonic)

Metal Sonic: (Spits (do not ask how) and sees Brass notices her) What are you looking at?

Black Mage: (whispering) Give him a punch that's how men say hi.

Brass does this and Metal Sonic collides with a brown robot with blue eyes this is Emerl.

Emerl: Metal Sonic you made a new friend.

Black Mage: Great now slap him on the behind they like that (Brass does so but the outcome isn't what she expected)

Metal Sonic: (angry) I'll hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy (Grabbed by Emerl).

Emerl: Metal Sonic relax and chant with me (specks Chinese Metal Sonic repeats and calms down) Feeling better.

Metal Sonic: Yeah (Emerl lets him go) ah your not worth my time chicken bot.

Black Mage: CHICKEN BOT! Say that to my face metal limp noodle.

Metal Sonic grabs Brass but before the punch hit her she dodged and he actually hit Sumillidon by mistake a few times.

Metal Sonic: oops sorry Sumillidon (Sees Brass and was going to grab her but Sumillidon kicks him into Emerl and they all get into a fight. Brass uses the distraction to escape.

Sumillidon: (sees her) There he goes.

Brass dashes into a nearby tent the 3 pursuers follow but only them come out and Brass peeks out to watch them. Metal Sonic stops before he bumped into a line of soldiers waiting for food Sumillidon just narrowly missies bumping into Metal Sonic but Emerl didn't slow down quick enough and cause the line to fall along with the table of food. When all the men got up they glared at Brass. Red Mage was getting ready to enter the main tent Brass backing away and the soldiers can be seen in the background.

Brass: (Manly voice) Come on guys

Red Mage enters the tent where Rokusho and a gold beetle like medabot (Metabee) are talking on there attack plan.

Rokusho: (who's holding a stick and is showing the plan with a map and castle pieces) The Separatists have attacked here, here and here I'll take the main troops to the moutons of Hoth (Moves a piece to some moutons) and stop Grievous before he destroys this village.

Red Mage: Excellent plan sir if I do say so myself. I really love surprises (chuckles but stops and Rokusho continues).

Rokusho: You'll stay and train the new recruits when Red Mage believes you're ready (picks up a light sword in a holster) you will join us captain. (Hands it to him)

Metabee: (takes the light sword and looks at it) Captain.

Red Mage: (surprised at this) but General this is an enormous responsibility maybe you should pick a solider with more experience.

Rokusho: No.1 in his class, lots of knowledge in training techniques and impressive military lineage. Yes I believe Metabee will do an excellent job.

Metabee: Oh I will I won't let you down this is… I mean (bows his head down) Yes sir.

Rokusho: (stands up and picks up his sword and helmet) Very good (starts to walk to the exit) we'll toast the Republics victory at the Republic city (turns to Red Mage) I want a full report in 3 weeks. (Exits)

Red Mage: And I will not leave a single detail out. (Exits)

Metabee: (about to exit but stops to put the sword on and thinking of good titles on himself.) Captain Metabee Hmmm leader of the Republics finest troops no the greatest troops in the whole of history.

When he walks out he comes to a big fight Rokusho is wearing his helmet but it has a slide so his horns are outside. Ed comes over dazed salutes to Rokusho and Metabee then falls to the falls unconscious.

Red Mage: Very impressive.

Rokusho: (stepping over Ed and on his Rapidash) Good luck captain (rides off with loads of clone troopers and Stormtroopers.)

Metabee: (as Rokusho rides off) You too master.

Red Mage: (looking at the troops then at Metabee) Day 1

Metabee: (walks to the fighting troops) Soldiers! (They all stop, Metal Sonic who has been punching Eddy punches him one more time).

All the soldiers: (backing away revealing Brass who is shielding herself) HE STARTED IT.

Metabee walks to her and Brass gets up.

Metabee: I don't anyone causing trouble in my camp.

Brass: Sorry (remembers she's pretending to be a boy and goes to her deep voice) I mean sorry you had to witness that (Gives him a friendly punch) You know when you get those manly urges and you have to kill something or fix things or cook outdoors…

Metabee: What's your name?

Brass struggles at this question.

Red Mage: Your superior has asked you a question.

Brass: I have a name and it's a boy's name it's….

Black Mage: (whispering) How about Sumillidon?

Brass: He's name is Sumillidon.(points to Sumillidon)

Metabee: (thinking Brass was talking to him) I didn't ask for his name I asked for yours.

Black Mage: Try Uhhh Boo Hoo.

Brass: Boo Hoo.

Metabee: Boo Hoo?

Black Mage: (chuckling) Now don't cry HA I kill myself.

Brass: Black Mage.

Metabee: Black Mage?! (Brass shakes her head) Then what is it?

Black Mage: Fighter, Fighter is one of my friends.

Brass: It's Fighter.

Metabee: Fighter?

Black Mage: Although Fighter is a Dumba… (Brass covers his mouth)

Brass: Yes my name is Fighter.

Metabee: can I see your constriction notice? (Brass gives him the scroll) Sarda, the mage Sarda.

Red Mage: I didn't know Sarda had a male servant as well.

Brass: (deep voice) He doesn't talk about me much. (Attempts to spit but fails)

Red Mage: (Whispering to Metabee) I can see why he's an absolute lunatic.(the other troops laugh)

Metabee: (Walking around and talking to the troops) Okay everyone thanks to our new friend Fighter you spend the rest of the day picking up every piece of food off the ground and tomorrow the real work begins.

Metabee leaves and all the troops except Emerl give Brass threatening looks.

Black Mage: We may have to work on your people skills?

The Narrators except Infector who isn't there are setting up there tents for the nights.

Peppercat: Well Brass may have to work to get the other troops respect.

Stitch: (seeing Chaos leave) were you going?

Chaos: to see what the Septs are up to.

Cyber: Actually Thief sent Infector which is why he isn't here.

Nega-Bee: So tomorrow the training begins right?

Thief: Yes see you soon.

THE END

* * *

The end of another chapter.

Metabee: I thought your acting was great Brass.

Brass: (blushes) Thanks Metabee (kisses him on the cheek).

Cyber: (hugging and kissing Emerl) And I thought your acting was great too Emerl.

Me: Brass!

Brass: Oh sorry Please Read and Review no flames (continues to kiss Metabee)


	6. Traning and Surprise failed

Disclaimer:

Brass: Infector, Nega-Bee, Cyber, Slasher and Sharpshot are the ones he owns.

Sharpshot: Well here we go again.

Brass: Be quiet.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Training and surprise failed**

The Narrators (minus Infector who wasn't there) Watched the sunrise.

Peppercat: (at the reader) There tent is over there (Points)

Cyber: Well the real work starts.

In Brass's tent Brass was asleep and Eevee was sleeping next to her just then Black Mage's hand grabbed him twisted his tail and Eevee started to act like an alarm clock Brass woke up to Black Mage in her face.

Black Mage: Rise and shine Snow White come on up, up, up (knocks her on the head leaves to remove the covers) Get your training clothes on get ready, made breakfast for you (returns wearing an apron (don't ask I don't even know why Mushu was wearing one) with a plate of pancakes and syrup) look you get pancakes and there happy to see you (they have two eggs and bacon forming a smile face Eevee pops out of the syrup) Get out of there (flicks Eevee out of the syrup) Your going to make people cough up hairballs.

Brass: What time is it?

Black Mage: (shoving pancakes in her mouth (or where it would be) Haven't got time to talk now it's your first day of training so listen to the teacher and no fighting also play nice with the other kid unless one of them wants to fight then you beat them to hell.

Brass: (mouthful) But I don't want to beat them to hell.

Black Mage: Don't talk with that mouth full now show me your war face (just sees a full mouthed Brass and says sarcastically) I think my bunny slippers ran for cover (throws the plate away and grabs Brass who has swallowed the pancakes) come scare me girl. (Brass does a better one as well as growling that makes jump) now that's my tough looking Soldiers (tries the knot around her hair and puts on a hat that matches the training outfit) now go out there and make me proud.

Rapidash: (from outside the tent) Neigh (the troops just left for training)

Black Mage: What do you mean they just left?

Brass: (who was getting ready) what?!

Brass quickly changes to her training clothes coursing the tent to fall down and runs to the training area Black Mage runs out with her light sword.

Black Mage: Wait you forgot your sword (stops Eevee jumps on the handle) My little baby off to kill people (begins to cry Eevee comforts him)

Peppercat: Wow is it just me or is Black Mage acting like a mother then a guardian?

Cyber: Yes he is.

Thief: lay off him trust me he likes killing people.

Chaos: He does worship the Dark gods after all.

Nega-Bee: Well on with the story.

We come to where all the troops are messing around.

Red Mage: (trying to calm them down) Order people order.

Max (from Sam and Max: I'll have bacon and eggs.

Emerl: oh the Olympic like they serve at little chef.

Red Mage: (angry) Not funny!

Sumillidon: (noticing Brass coming) Looks like our new friend slept in hey Fighter are you hungry.

Metal Sonic: Yeah because I owe you a Knuckle-sandwich (grabs Brass and prepares to punch her)

Metabee: Soldiers! (They stand in a line side to side Metabee wearing a jacket then his armour walks in) you will assemble swiftly and quietly ever morning (takes off his jacket and picks up a bow and arrows) anyone who doesn't will answer to me.

Metal Sonic: (sarcastically) Wow tough guy.

Metabee: Metal Sonic (everyone steps back revelling Metal Sonic Metabee aims an arrow at him but then shoots it to the top of a long wooden pole) Thanks for volunteering retrieve the arrow.

Metal Sonic: (with confidence) I'll get that arrow plus I'll do it with the jacket on (Arthur Note: he is referring to his training outfit all soldiers wear training outfits here).

Metabee: Wait (stops Metal Sonic from jumping) your forgetting something. (opens a box that Red Mage is holding and picks up two discs with string attached and attaches one to one of Metal Sonics arms) this represents discipline (drops it and Metal Sonic tries to lift it Metabee attaches the other to his other arm) and this represents strength (Metal Sonic looks down then at the reader as Metabee drops it and he falls to the ground Sumillidon and Emerl chuckle) You need both to retrieve the arrow.

Metal Sonic who managed to pick himself up jumps on the pole and was doing well until he began to slip he tries to dig in with his claws but he falls fast to the ground, Sumillidon bashes his head against the pole before hitting the ground, Emerl falls to ground with a thud finally Brass falls with no problem just a sore posterior (that's only the nice way to put it for me)

Metabee: (upset) we have a long way to go.

The narrators are holding drums and other instruments.

Cyber: well it's been a while since the last one.

Stitch: Ih

Thief: The person that sings this is…err. (Nega-Bee and Chaos slaps there heads)

Peppercat: It's Metabee but the troops join in some places of the song.

They begin to play, Metabee throws electro staffs and the soldiers grab them Metal Sonic grabs Brass's and trips her up with it then throws it down.

Metabee:

**Let's get down to business**

**To defeat the Separatists**

He flings two pots in the air and whacks them with his staff and the troops prepare to do it.

**Did they send me females?**

**When I asked for men**

Sumillidon puts a Spinarak down Brass jacket and she goes out of control knocking not only him but all the rest as well, Black Mage and Eevee are on a nearby cliff and watch what is happening.

**You're the saddest bunch**

**I've ever met**

He flips to where Brass is

**But you can bet **

**Before we through.**

Gets one in the gut (or where it should be) and Brass finally stops and Metabee takes her staff.

**Mister I'll make a man**

Black Mage (alien form) tries to go and hurt Metabee but Eevee holds him back by the tail.

**Out of you.**

We then come to arrow training where Metabee flings three apples in the air with a board and fires three arrows at the same time and they hit a tree with the apples.

**Tranquil as a forest**

All the troops try but they all miss hitting the tree with them.

**But on fire within**

Black Mage comes out of Brass's arrow bag grabs the arrow she had sticks an apple to it and gives it back to her and goes back in the bag, Metabee comes over glaring at her she notices and (is she could) smiles innocently.

We come to a cliff Metabee is holding a electro staff and balancing a bucket of water on head and the troops throw stones at him and he hits each one.

**Once you find your centre**

**You'll defiantly sure to win.**

Brass is now doing it and is having trouble balancing the bucket and she has Sumillidon, Metal Sonic and Emerl (who has no grudge against her like the other two) as throwers. They throw the stones so fast she loses the bucket which falls not only soaking her but covering her head she does hit one which hits Emerl but not faze him.

**You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot**

**And you don't have a clue**

We come to a training session were Metabee catches a fish easily, Metal Sonic and Brass do the same but Brass grabs a metal foot looking down she sees Metal Sonic underwater and she slowly lowers it in, then Black Mage comes in alien form and hands her a fish.

**Somehow I'll make a man**

**Out of you.**

Cut to Emerl and Metal Sonic run through a field with fire arrows being shoot at them.

Emerl:

**I'm won't be able**

**To catch my breath**

Emerl is able to get through but Metal Sonic trips and gets hit on the behind and screams in pain.

Metal Sonic:

**Say so long**

**To those who knew me.**

Sumillidon is whacking his head on a block but instead knocks himself out and if he had some losing some teeth.

Sumillidon:

**Man was I a fool**

**For not doing PE.**

Brass and Metabee are doing some close combat training and Brass gets knocked against a tree where Black Mage with a towel and Eevee with a leaf take care of her.

Black Mage:

**This guy got them**

**So scared they will kill themselves**

Brass gets back up.

Brass:

**Hop he won't**

**See right through me.**

Emerl is tip-toeing on beams that are over water and stops Metabee and lots of troops from continuing.

Emerl:

**Now I really wish**

**That I could swim.**

Then target practices with the cannons were the target is a scarecrow version of Grievous but they all miss.

Troops: **Be a man**

Metabee:

**You must be swift**

**As the coarsening river**

Troops: **Be a man**

Sumillidon whistles innocently and kicks the stand for Brass's cannon she grabs it and sees it lit and it blasts off.

Metabee:

**With all the force**

**Of a giant wave**

Troops: **Be a man**

The rocket heads straight for Red Mages tent who has stepped out and destroys it Red Mage stomps on the ground angry like.

Metabee:

**With all**** strength**

**Of a ****blazing fire.**

Metabee sits on the same cliff Black Mage and Eevee were on as the troops went to bed.

**Mysterious as the**

**Dark side of the moon.**

We come to a cliff where Metabee and the troops a carrying a pole with bags of stones on there backs Red Mage who is on a Rapidash points behind him where they see Brass struggling and fall to the ground.

**Time is racing towards us**

**Till the Septs arrive**

Black Mage and Eevee try to get her up but hide because Metabee comes and takes Brass's pole with bags of stones and leaves and Brass hangs her head in shame.

**Heed my ever order**

**And you might survive**

That night Brass is walking but sees Metabee holding Rapidash's rends walk to her and give them to her.

**You are unsuited for**

**The rage of war.**

**So pack up,**

**Go home you're through.**

Walks off and Brass prepares to leave the camp but then notices the arrow still on top of the pole.

**How could I**

**Make a man out of you?**

Brass attaches the discs to her and jumps on the pole but falls of then an idea came to her and swings the discs around the pole and climbs it.

Troops:

**Be a man**

Metabee, narrators and troops:

**You must be swift**

**As the coarsening river**

Troops:

**Be a man**

Soon all the soldiers in the camp come out and see Brass almost at the top and cheer for her.

Metabee, narrators and troops:

**With all the force**

**Of a giant wave**

Troops: **Be a man**

Metabee, narrators and troops:

Metabee:

**With all strength**

**Of a blazing fire.**

Metabee comes out of his tent to what the commotion was and sees an arrow land near him he looks up and sees Brass on top of the pole.

**Mysterious as the**

**Dark side of the moon.**

We see the tree again this time all the circles are filled with arrows with apples on them

Troops: **Be a man**

Brass is up ahead of the rest with the pole with bags full of stones and beat Metabee in close combat who smiles.

Metabee, narrators and troops:

**You must be swift**

**As the coarsening river**

Troops: **Be a man**

We cut to Emerl somersaulting across the poles over water not slowing down.

Metabee, narrators and troops:

**With all the force**

**Of a giant wave**

Troops: **Be a man**

Metabee throws the electro staffs and Metal Sonic catches Brass's staff but instead of tripping her he hands it to her and they begin staff training normally.

**With all**** strength**

**Of a ****blazing fire.**

Metal Sonic runs through the barricade of fire arrows with ease, the troops twirl and kick, Sumillidon and some other troops in the background break the stones with there heads, the troops then slam the staffs to the ground, Brass catches fish with both her hands.

**Mysterious as the**

**Dark side of the moon.**

They then make a jump and the Grievous scarecrow gets hit with a rocket and blows up and the troops do a flying kick. The narrators put there stuff away.

Nega-Bee: I wonder how Infector is doing.

We come to a scene where a mountain can be seen Infector can be seen.

Infector: (seeing the reader) Rah (oh hi look at that tree over there (points to a tree further away).

We see the top fall down and Grievous standing on the top with his light sword out he puts it away, Lazerbeak comes to him after doing a search at the moutons of Hoth and drops something, Grievous catches it and it turns out to be a doll he sniffs and has discovered something from it, down below 2 SBDS (Super Battle Droids (one which was at the great wall), the Grappling droid (from chapter 4) Sharpshot and Slasher (who was shaping his sword) were waiting and Grievous jumped down.

Grievous: (throws the doll to Grappling droid) Tell me what do you see?

Grappling droid: (rubs the doll) Black pine from the moutons.

Slasher takes the doll and SBD 2 takes a piece of white hair that has been burned at the end from it.

SBD 2: Rapidash hair Republic horses.

Slasher: (sniffing the doll) Sulphur from cannons. (Handing it back to his leader)

Grievous: (taking it back) This doll came from a village in the Hoth path where the Republic army is waiting for us.

Sharpshot: We will be able to avoid them easily.

Grievous: No Sharpshot the only fast way to the Emperor is through there and after all the girl who owns this doll is missing it we have to return it. (Crushes the doll but not to the point that breaks it).

Infector: ROWR (Oh my god I have to tell the others about this see ya next chap)

Runs away as fast as he can.

THE END

* * *

another day another chapter done

Emerl: at least you got the other troops respect.

Brass: That's right. Read and Review no flames please.

All 3: See ya.


	7. Moving out

Well after a few days of hard work it's done.

disclamer:

Brass: all the narrtors except Peppercat, Stitch, Thief and Chaos are his.

Maimtron 9000: Is this where I sign up to join in his fan fictions.

Brass: yes but you have to wait mr... what's your name.

Maimtron 9000: Maimtron 9000 and I do not belong to Dragonmaster77

* * *

**C****hapter 7 Moving out**

That night Black Mage, Brass, Rapidash, Eevee and the Narrators were by a lake Infector then arrives out of breath.

Peppercat: What happened?

Cyber: (before Infector spoke) maybe you can show us the script it'll be easier.

Chaos: (after seeing the script) Oh boy.

Thief: Let's see what happens next.

Rapidash was chewing on grass and Black Mage was pacing and complaining apparently Brass had decided to take a bath in the lake which is a problem if she is caught so he is trying to stop her.

Black Mage: No this is not a good idea what if someone catches you.

Brass: (undoing her hair) Just cause I'm pretending to be a male doesn't mean I have stink like one.

Black Mage: (covering his eyes with his hat as Brass walks by) So a few guys never wash themselves picky, picky if you want to know I like that corn chip smell (gets splashed when Brass jumps in the water, holds a towel looking away as well as his hat in his eyes) okay that's enough washing for one night now get out.

Brass: (as she washes herself) Black Mage if you're worried why don't you stand watch.

Black Mage: (walks to a rock with Eevee on) yeah right. (Imitating a girl including voice) Stand watch Black Mage while I blow the secret with my girly habits (leans on the rock normal voice) Hygiene what's it good for.

Eevee: (seeing something) Eeveee. (Open your eyes.)

Black Mage: (lifting the hat up seeing 3 figures run to the lake) Oh my god we're doomed I know a few things there bound to notice. (Runs after them)

Brass hears Sumillidon's cry and dunks in the water, we see Sumillidon and Metal Sonics feet run into the water but Emerl's feet stop he tests the water with his feet backs away and run then jumps in the water causing a wave, Brass hides behind a lily pad and moves to a nearby rock to hide behind it.

Peppercat and Cyber blush at there loved ones.

Cyber: Wow

Peppercat: (with a camera) excuse me.

Metal Sonic: (as he, Sumillidon and Emerl swim to her) Hey Fighter how are ya?

Brass: (in her man voice) Oh hey guys I didn't know you were here. I was just washing myself and now that I'm done I'm going to go so bye-bye.

Sumillidon: (backstroking to her lily blocking the manhood from the narrators and reader) Get back here I know we were jerks to you so let's have a fresh start. (Holds his hand out he and Brass hand shake) Hey I'm Sumillidon.

Brass pulls back only to catch Emerl in the face who takes no notice.

Emerl: (who has a lily on his head) My name is Emerl.

Brass: (waving to him) Hello Emerl.

Metal Sonic: (standing on a rock Brass hiding from the site Peppercat takes a picture of him) and I'm Metal Sonic emperor of the rock and there is nothing you sissies can do to overthrow me.

Sumillidon: (getting in a fighting stance next to Brass) oh yeah I bet me and Fighter can take you.

Brass: (moving away) I don't want to take him anywhere.

Sumillidon: (swim runs to her) Fighter we got to fight to end his rule.

Brass: (backing away Sumillidon following) No we don't we could just close our eyes and swim around.

Sumillidon: (grabbing her arm) Come on don't be such a…Ahhh (let's go of Brass and feels his rear end) Something bit me.

Black Mage: (in alien form emerges from the water and gagging) Yuk what a nasty and odd flavour for metal.

Sumillidon: (seeing Black Mage) SNAKE!!

Metal Sonic, Sumillidon and Emerl start panicking Brass uses the distraction to escape and whistles for Rapidash who comes and she climbs out with Black Mage holding Rapidash's tail and spitting. Metal Sonic, Emerl and Sumillidon are seen in silhouette sitting on the rock.

Sumillidon: Some Emperor of the rock (Metal Sonic pushes him in the water)

Brass: (wearing a towel) that was a close one.

Black Mage: (in human form brushing his teeth) No that was horrible you owe me big. (Squeezes toothpaste in his mouth and continues to brush)

Brass: I do not want to see another naked man again.

Rapidash: Nei… (You should… (A bunch of naked troops run passed and Brass stands petrified)….gh (be careful what you wish for)

Black Mage: Don't look at me I not biting no more buts.

Peppercat is busy looking at her new photo.

Cyber: (seeing it) will you put it away.

Peppercat: Fine (puts it away)

Chaos: I'll never understand you lot.

Nega-Bee: It's just natural fem..Argh (Peppercat chokes him)

Stitch: Let's go already.

Brass (fully dressed), Black Mage and Eevee pass by Red Mage's tent and hear him talking to Metabee.

Red Mage: You think your troops are ready HA they would not last an hour against the Separatists.

Metabee: They have done all there training they are ready.

Red Mage: (holding his clipboard) Those men are unfit to be soldiers then you are to be there captain. Once Rokusho reads my report they'll never see the light of battle.

Black Mage and Eevee are listening to the talk.

Black Mage: No you do not you idiot I've worked to hard to get Brass in the war. (To Eevee) He's messing up my plan.

Red Mage looking at his clipboard Metabee grabs it and pulls it down.

Metabee: We're not done here.

Red Mage: Careful captain the general maybe your master but I'm the emperor's counsel also I got there by myself. (Opens the tents door) You're dismissed.

Metabee exits angry like and walks past Brass.

Brass: (trying to cheer him up) Hey what if I hold him and you punch (Metabee just walks past) or maybe not but for what it's worth I think you're the greatest captain I've ever met.

Metabee stops for a second but carries on walking Black Mage pops up with a mad look on his face.

Black Mage: I saw that.

Brass: What?

Black Mage: You like him don't you.

Brass: (blushing a bit) No I…..

Black Mage: Yeah right (points to the direction of the tent) GO TO YOUR TENT! (Brass walks off to Eevee) Let's take this war into our own hands. (Runs to Red Mage's tent)

Eevee: (looking at his paws) Eevee Eev? (But I have paws, not hands paws)

Black Mage and Eevee hid when Red Mage came out getting ready for a bath in the lake he was wearing red towels, red slippers carrying another red towel and a red brush with the bushy part black.

Black Mage: (when Red Mage walks off) What a girl. (Runs in the tent Eevee stops at the entrance but he pulls him in).

The narrators don't go in but stand by the wall.

Nega-Bee: Hey Chaos why don't you tell us what's happening.

Chaos: Do you think since I'm all powerful that I have the power to see through solid objects?! (Nega-Bee nods) Well you're right.

His eyes change colour and we see inside the tent, inside Eevee is jumping on a piece of paper with ink on him every time he lands he makes a typewriter noise, Black Mage is looking at a picture of Red Mage smiling in his direction and pointing at Yoda while shaking hands with him, Eevee finishes and jumps off.

Black Mage: Right let's see what you got. (Picks up the letter while Eevee cleans his paws) From General Rokusho Dear Metabee we are waiting for the Septs at Hoth path I'd appreciate if you come to back us up. (Gives a little smile) Great but there one teeny tiny thing you forgot.

Eevee: Eevee? (What?)

Black Mage: HELLO! This not a family get together it's an army (puts the letter into a ball and throws it away) make it sound urgent you know what I mean?!

Eevee jumps in the ink and starts making a new letter

Cyber: wow he really wants to be a guardian again.

Peppercat: yeah

Infector: Roar, roar (let's hope this one's better)

Black Mage: (looking at the letter then smiles) that's more like it now let's go. (Grabs the paper from under Eevee and runs off).

Rapidash was drinking some water when something got his attention.

Black Mage: Rapiy Baby (Rapidash raises his head to see Black Mage and Eevee on his back) listen we need a ride.

Rapidash spits water in his face then looks at Eevee.

Eevee: Eevee Eev (Hey I'm okay I'll let myself off)

Stitch: Well that was not expected.

Thief: there heading for the lake let's go.

At the lake Red Mage in his towels came out holding one of his red slippers that is wet.

Red Mage: Stupid ruffians (waving his slipper at them) you lot owe me a new pair of slippers! (Turns and walks off, closing his eyes) and I do not scream like a girl (An Ursaring eats his slipper and he screams like a girl)

The person riding it was actually a scarecrow wearing armour with Eevee in the head part acting like the eyes, mouth and moustache and Black Mage behind it doing the arms with poles and the voice.

Black Mage: (disguised voice, handing the letter to Red Mage) Important message from the general (Red Mage looks at the Ursaring) what's wrong never saw an Ursaring before.

Red Mage: (takes the letter then stares at the solider) who are you anyway?

Black Mage: (normal voice) excuse me I think the question is who are you? We are in a war dude (slaps Red Mage in the nose) this is no time for idiotic questions I should have that of yours hat stanch it right of your head (flips the scarecrow body around as the Ursaring starts to walk to a tree) But I'm in a good mood today so carry on before I report you.

As Red Mage's back is turned the Ursaring climbs up a tree, Red Mage reads the letter with a surprised look he turns to see the troop messenger gone and runs to Metabee's tent.

Red Mage: (barging in) captain we got a message from the general. (On a branch Black Mage and Eevee are watching) We are needed on the front.

Black Mage: Pack your bags Eevee as we're moving out (they high five)

The narrators are busy packing there things away.

Peppercat: Well we are moving.

Infector: Roar (Let's hope that we get there in time)

Stitch: Yeah

Nega-Bee: It's going to be boring all the way there.

Cyber: We could do a song

Thief: That's exactly what we're going to do.

Chaos: The song sung by the troops now HIT IT.

They start playing and we come to the troops all in Stormtrooper or clone trooper armour (Metal Sonic, Emerl, and Sumillidon are in Stormtrooper armour) marching and they begin to sing.

Troops:

**For a long time we've**

**Been marching off to battle.**

Metal Sonic:

**In our thundering herd**

**We look a lot like Tauros.**

They pass by a group of Tauros and climb up some hills.

Troops:

**Like a pounding beat**

**Our aching feet**

**Aren't easy to ignore.**

Sumillidon: (Running up happy and grabbing Metal Sonic and Emerl)

**Hey think of instead**

**A girl worth fighting for.**

They all start to daydream.

Brass: (Author note: what she says is put as part of the lyrics so don't blame me)

**What?**

Sumillidon runs up grabs her and takes out an image that looks just like Neutranurse.

Sumillidon:

**That's what I said:**

**A girl worth fighting for**

Brass managed to free herself and then the words next to the image turn into Sumillidon and the image comes alive.

**I want her whiter then snow**

**With eyes that shine like stars.**

She puts a fan in-between them and the reader and they kiss soon they turn into Metal Sonic who his lifting an image of Peppercat up and down.

Metal Sonic:

**My girl will adore my strength.**

Removes his armour (the image one not real one) revealing a hole which Peppercat pops up behind.

**Love my battle scars.**

Soon Emerl comes down with one that looks like Cyber and they spin around.

**I don't care on what she wears**

**Or what she looks like.**

They soon land on a grass field.

**It depends if she likes creatures like**

**Tauros**

A Tauros appears next to him.

**Spoinks**

A Spoink appears next to Cyber.

**Torchics**

A Torchic lands on Cyber's lap and we come to a mountain that as statures that are in the same possession as them, the troops are crossing a lake all of them have the light swords over there heads except Emerl who has his over his shoulder.

Metal Sonic: (to Brass)

**I bet the local girls**

**Thought you were a charmer.**

He leans and falls in the water that causes a fish to jump and Emerl catches it. Sumillidon comes out the water all strong.

Sumillidon:

**And I bet the females**

**Adore a man in armour.**

As he flexes we find out it was just water in his armour. They all pass a field that is full of females and Black Mage whistles.

Troops:

**You can guess the thing**

**We miss the most**

**Since we went off to war.**

Brass hides which causes the girls to giggle because they possibly think she's shy but in reality she is not male.

Sumillidon:

**What do we want?**

Troops:

**A girl worth fighting for**

Metal Sonic walks up to Brass.

Metal Sonic:

**My gi****rl will**

**Think I don't**

**Have faults**

Brass wasn't watching where she was going and bumps into Emerl and stops.

Emerl

**That I'm**

**A major catch.**

Sumillidon joins them as they let Brass sing next.

Brass: (in her man voice)

**What about a girl**

**Who's got a brain**

**Who will tell you**

**What's on her mind?**

All 3:

**Nah!**

Sumillidon grabs Brass by the shoulder and does that arm muscle thing.

Sumillidon:

**My manly ways**

**And turn of phrase**

**Will be sure to thrill her.**

Brass gets lose of his grip but Metal Sonic grabs her and whispers to her.

Metal Sonic:

**He thinks he's**

**A lady-killer**

**Hah.**

He hits Rapidash on the rear which causes him to move and Sumillidon who was leaning on the wheel of the wagon full of cannons from training he's been dragging (Rapidash not Sumillidon) fall in the mud. Red Mage wearing a red coat puts the hood up.

Red Mage:

**I've got a**

**Girl back home**

**That's unlike any other.**

Metal Sonic: (whispering to Brass)

**But the only girl**

**Who'd love him is his grandmother.**

Apparently Red Mage heard this and gives an angry glare. They have reached the Mountains of Hoth

Troops:

**But when we come**

**Home in victory**

Metal Sonic who finished building a snow man of a female (so that should be snow woman).

**They'll line up**

**At the door.**

Sumillidon on Emerl's back comes through some trees.

Sumillidon:

**What do we want?**

Brass is grabbed by some troops.

Troops:

**A girl worth fighting for.**

Sumillidon:

**Wish that I have.**

Troops:

**A girl**** worth fighting for.**

Brass got free and whistled innocently and her 3 friends (Emerl, Metal Sonic and Sumillidon) doing the same came up to her hiding something, when she turned her back they revel snowballs and they prepared to throw.

**A girl worth fighting -.**

They were cut off by the site up ahead.

Infector: Ooooo man.

Cyber: (nearly in tears) It's…..

THE END

* * *

anther day another chapter done and don't you hate cliffhangers

Maimtron 9000: and thats all that I'm good for.

Me: well Maimtron 9000 you got a job here right Brass.

Brass: Yes in fact say this to the reader.

Whispers in Maimtron's ear

Maimtron 9000: Please Read and Review but no flames. how was that?

Brass: Great now let's go and find good roles for you.

Me: see ya next time.


	8. Republic vs Separatists

Disclamer:

Brass: he only owns Cyber, Infector and Nega-Bee

Me: Can't belive we're nearly done.

Brass: Me neither

* * *

**Chapter 8 Republic vs. Separatists**

Cyber: It's the Village.

Up ahead was a village but it has completely burned down.

Chaos: Oh my god.

They all walk into the burned down village, Brass (even though we can't see through the Stormtrooper helmet) was upset as she walked in. most of the derbies were still on fire, Black Mage was surprised at the sight the narrators were also surprised.

Nega-Bee: We should have seen it coming.

Infector: Rower (Oh just shut up)

Metabee on horseback rode up to the troops.

Metabee: Search for any survivors.

They all split up Brass leaves Rapidash in order to search, Metabee on his black Rapidash approaches some wood which collapses and spooks his Rapidash, Brass enters the remains of a house and sees no one but sees a doll the same doll (unknown to any of them) sealed the fate of village she picks it up and hugs it Metabee joins her having got off his Rapidash.

Metabee: I just don't get my master should have been here to stop this.

Red Mage: CAPTIN! (As Metabee approaches he points over a cliff)

To Metabee's horror he saw the dead bodies of Clones and Stormtroopers, he then saw Emerl come up holding a familiar looking helmet.

Emerl: (holding out the helmet to him) The general sir.

Metabee takes it then his shocked look changes to an upset look and walks off as Brass, Metal Sonic, Sumillidon and the other troops come and see what happened, Brass is the only one to look at what Metabee is doing, Metabee takes the light sword that Rokusho gave him out and stabs it in the snow he then kneels and puts the helmet on the handle he bows as Brass walked over to him.

Brass: I'm really sorry.

Metabee gets up pats her on the shoulder and walks to his Rapidash and gets on.

Metabee: (with his commanding voice) The Separatists are moving quickly, we can make better time to the Republic city through the Hoth path, we are Yoda's last hope now, now lets move out.

They move out but Brass runs to the sword with the helmet on and puts the doll at the bottom of it and then goes to join them. The narrators look at the bodies of dead troops.

Peppercat: (In tears) it's so sad.

Stitch: (seeing Chaos shivering) What's wrong it just a little cold?

Chaos: Welllllll I, I, am a water creature you know.

Nega-Bee: Oh right I forgot to get you some clothing.

Infector slapped him because Chaos was too cold to do it.

Cyber: (giving Chaos a jacket, hat and gloves that can fit him) Here take theses.

Chaos: (after putting them on) thanks you.

Thief: Well let's go.

After a few hours of walking the troops had made it to a clearing, just then out of the covered wagon Brass's Rapidash was pulling a rocket fired into the air and exploding (like a firework) ever stared in surprised, Brass and Rapidash stared angrily at the hole where Black Mage and Eevee can be seen.

Black Mage: (in alien form and (if he had any in that form) Wide-eyed) It was him. (Points to Eevee)

Eevee: Eev…Eevee! (Huh….Hey!)

Metabee with a cross look on his face approached her on his Rapidash.

Metabee: What just happened? (Brass struggled to think of a good answer without revealing Black Mage) Did you know you gave away our… (He was cut short of an arrow hitting him in the shoulder which knocked him off his Rapidash and more arrows followed, he pulled it out luckily it coursed no damage) Quick get out of range!

They all ran in different directions, Brass had trouble moving Rapidash as it was socked she managed to calm him down and they moved but the droids move to fire arrows, Black Mage opens the curtains of the cloth but closes them as the arrows hit the wagon and set it on fire which spooks Rapidash again, Metabee sees this.

Metabee: Save as many cannons as you can!

They all get to the wagon and pass the cannons in a pass the parcel way but Emerl grabs a bunch of them. Black Mage and Eevee dodge some arrows that got inside, Brass uses her light sword to cut Rapidash free and they ride away from the wagon. The narrators are hiding in the cover of the rocks.

Nega-Bee: They got away.

Cyber: But what about… (The wagon explodes which causes Brass to fall off and lose her helmet (luckily her hair was made t to boy hair) Black Mage.

Black Mage: WAHHHH! (Falls in the snow with Eevee and gets up in human form.) Sure save the Rapidash not the people inside. (Falls back in the snow (just not his day isn't it)

Brass picks him up and her sword and joins the rest of the troops.

Metabee: Open fire!

The soldier's fire the cannon at the cliff were the droids are firing at them each a hit, Emerl grabs some more cannons revelling Red Mage who is hiding and gives two to Sumillidon and Metal Sonic, the droids move to sniper rifles which takes more time to aim and they miss.

Metabee: Fire!

Brass, Sumillidon and Emerl do and they hit and the attack stops.

Metabee: Hold the final cannon. (Metal Sonic does)

They wait and when the smoke clears the see a figure it is Grievous on his speeder with Lazerbeak on his shoulder and they are joined by the droids who were or were not on the cliff which is a lot of them.

Metabee: Get ready to fight if die we will do it in honor. (The troops including Brass draw there light swords)

Grievous: (drawing his light sword, Lazerbeak flies off) CHARGE! (Speeds off followed by his men)

Metabee: Metal Sonic aim the cannon at General Grievous.

Metal Sonic begins to aim Brass has a worried look on her face but sees the reflection of a mouton on her sword (Yes a reflection in a beam of light) and a plan forms in her head she puts the sword back in the holder.

Metal Sonic: (after being shoved out the way) Hey

Brass: Sorry I have to take this. (Takes the cannon and runs to the army charging at them)

Metabee: Fighter get back here! Fighter!

Black Mage (in alien form) on Brass's shoulder looks worried at the about 50 million droids charging at them, Lazerbeak flies above the droids and to his master.

Metabee in the distance: (running after Brass) Stop!

Brass plants the cannon in the ground and aims it not at Grievous but at the mouton.

Black Mage: (seeing that Grievous was nearly on top of them.) I suggest you light it now. (Brass struggles to light it) HURRY UP!

Lazerbeak knocks them down to slow them down (loyal to the end is Lazerbecks motto if he could talk)

Metal Sonic: (to Emerl and Sumillidon as he gets his sword out) Come on we have to help. (They charge to the rescue)

Brass looks for the stones but can't find them she then grabs Black Mage (who was still in alien form) and pulls his tail igniting the Hadoken (somewhere Elzar (from Futurarma) could be heard saying BAM!) which lit the cannon which fired Grievous was inches away from it the rocket flew to the mouton with Black Mage on it.

Black Mage: YOU MISSED! HOW CAN SOMEONE MISS SOMETHING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?! (He collided in the mouton and it started an avalanche)

Brass smiled Grievous turned and gave a shocked look as his men were being buried in the avalanche.

Grievous: (turning to Brass with an angry look) You will PAY! (Swipes her with his sword injuring her)

Brass got up and ran just as Grievous was doing the same she grabbed Metabee and they legged it for cover, our three rescuers stopped when they saw the avalanche and ran the over way, Rapidash got free and ran to help his master, it wasn't long till the snow caught up with Grievous and buried him.

Grievous: (as he goes under) NOOOOOO!

Rapidash reaches Brass and Metabee in time Brass gets on and reaches for Metabee but before she could pull him up the snow caches them, with the other three (the rescuers that ran from the snow (I'm not making fun of them) ran from there original hiding place to join the other troops just seconds before the snow gets them, the snow goes over the cliff, Black Mage (in human form) is sliding down on a shield looking for Brass.

Black Mage: BRASS! BRASS! (Sees a patch of hair that's similar to Brass's) Brass? (Pulls it revealing to be a SBD and he puts it back in the snow, to the reader) Nope (resumes searching) BRASS! (Sees some familiar hair and pulls it up to be Eevee) Wow you are one lucky Eevee.

Eevee: Eev, Eev (I'm getting air sick)

Brass emerges from the snow on Rapidash and struggling to keep the balance.

Brass: (seeing an unconscious Metabee in the snow (that is moving to the cliff) Metabee! (Goes after him)

Brass reaches Metabee and puts him on Rapidash and tries to keep from going over, meanwhile with the other troops.

Emerl: (to the sky.) Can you see them?

It turns out they were making another rescue attempt Emerl was holding up Sumillidon with one hand with no struggle, Sumillidon was holding up Metal Sonic with both arms (struggling with it) and some rope in his mouth, Metal Sonic was holding a bow and arrow with rope attached.

Metal Sonic: Yes (aims the arrow at Brass and fires) Perfect now I'll just pull them to safe…. (Fails to grab the rope in time)…..ty

Black Mage reaches Brass.

Black Mage: Hey Brass I found the lucky Eevee.

Brass: (thinking they need more then luck right now.) We need help.

The arrow fired earlier lands near them and Brass grabs it and Black Mage gets on Rapidash.

Black Mages: Excellent just for that you can sit next to me.

Eevee: Eevee (Thank you

Both: (after seeing what's ahead) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Black Mage: (as they go over.)We're going to die, I know it, there's no way we'll survive this, I never even told White Mage how I feel.

Brass fires the arrow in the air, meanwhile the troops were sadden by there losses.

Metal Sonic: (blaming himself) I just let them slip through my metal fingers (looks at his hands the arrow lands in them) huh? (Just then he is pulled to the end of the cliff losing his helmet)

Sumillidon and the other troops (minus Emerl) grab him slowing them down and they struggle pulling them up just then Emerl came and picked them up with both hands and pulled them away and they all give looks as to say: WHAT!? Even the narrators did.

Nega-Bee: Wow

Cyber: You're telling me.

As they a being pulled up Black Mage celebrates.

Black Mage: I wasn't scared, I knew we'll live and you're man (goes behind Brass who smiles but he pops out) sort of. (Her smile turns to an angry look as he pops back behind her)

They get back on the cliff as Metabee wakes up the troops back away.

Sumillidon: (to the other soldiers) come guys give him some room to breathe.

Brass kneels beside Metabee with an upset face.

Metabee: Fighter! (His look is annoyed.) You are the creasiest bot I have ever met (he turns to a proud look) and because of that I owe you my life for now on you have my trust.

Sumillidon: Let's hear it for Fighter the bravest of us all!

Metal Sonic: You're emperor of the mouton!

Emerl: (bouncing around) Yes, yes (bumps into another troop by accidentally but didn't notice)

The narrators joined in the celebration not unnoticed but none of the troops really cared.

Stitch: Yay!

Infector: Roar (you can say that again)

Peppercat: well they did it.

Thief: Or did they.

Chaos senses something not right but didn't say anything.

Just as Brass and Metabee get up Brass falls down in pain.

Metabee: (worried) Fighter what's wrong? (Brass reveals the cut she received from Grievous did before that has oil on the armour) He's wounded fetch a medic quickly! (Brass begins to faded out) Fighter hold on, hold on (she completely blacks out)

The narrators look worried knowing what's going to happen.

Cyber: Oh no there… (Nega-Bee covers her mouth)

Chaos: Do you want to spoil it for the reader? (Cyber shakes her head) then keep quiet.

Thief: see you soon.

THE END

* * *

what was the mysteries sense that Chaos sensed? and what will happen when the medic arrives?

Brass: Find out next time and please read and review no flames.

Grievous: (still in the snow) Someone get us out of here.

Me: sorry come on Brass.

leave to help Grievous.


	9. Return

Disclamier:

Emerl and Metabee are playing a game while Black Mage and Myself are dueling

Black Mage: You hould do a disclamier now and it's your turn.

Me: Oh I only own Slasher, Sharpshot, Infector, Cyber and Nega-Bee, I sacrifice two of my mosters to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon and attack you directly.

Black Mage: Mommy!

* * *

**Chapter 9 Return**

That night they all wait while the Medic tends to Brass, Metabee is pacing up and down while Metal Sonic, Emerl, Sumillidon (all sitting on a rock) and Rapidashwait, Brass's three best friends in the army (look at the names above) wait with worried looks, just then Dr Cox came out of the tent and Metabee went to talk to him in whisper. (Arthur note: - I've included the conviction but put it more to my liking)

Metabee: How is he?

Dr Cox: (laughs) He's fine except for one thing.

Metabee: What?

Dr Cox: He is not a he.

Metabee jumps in surprise and walks to the tent Black Mage and Eevee who heard everything and the narrators stand as Chaos changes eye colour and reveals inside the tent.

Cyber: (while she and Peppercat cover there eyes) We can't look tell us when it's over.

Metabee enters and Brass wakes up sees Metabee and smiles then sits up revealing her chest (only way I could put it) that has been completely bandaged and Metabee stares in shock, seeing what he was seeing Brass covers herself.

Brass: (normal voice) I can explain.

Just then Red Mage barges in and gives the same face Metabee gave.

Red Mage: So what Dr Cox told me is true.

Metabee walks out as Red Mage approaches her

Brass: Metabee!

After Metabee walks out Red Mage comes out holding Brass by the wrist and her still holding the covers.

Red Mage: I knew there was a problem with you now I know (removes her ribbon and the hair goes to the normal length (when she cut it) A female (all the troops stare in shock, Red Mage throws her into the snow) Treacherous Seviper.

Brass: My name is Brass! (Turns to Metabee) I did it to save my master!

Red Mage: High treason! (Don't you hate by the book people)

Brass: I didn't mean to go this far!

Red Mage: Ultimate dishonour!

Brass: It was the only way! Please you have to believe me!

Red Mage: (Walking to Metabee) Captain I believe you know what to do.

Metabee goes to Rapidash and takes the light sword and Rapidash freaks out and Black Mage and Eevee give gasping noises.

Red Mage: Restrain him! (Two troops do)

Cyber: Thief we have to do something.

Thief: I'm afraid we can't.

Peppercat: Why!

Chaos: Unless something happens that wasn't supposed to we can't do anything.

Stitch: Like what?

Nega-Bee: Like an army appearing in the story that was not supposed to.

Metabee approaches Brass, Metal Sonic, Sumillidon and Emerl try to stop him but Red Mage stops them.

Red Mage: You know the law

Metabee stops in front and raises the sword but instead of swiping he throws in to the ground in front of her and Brass gives a confused yet sad look.

Metabee: A life for a life my debt to you is repaid (walks away) MOVE OUT!

Red Mage: (very confused) You can't do……

Metabee: (grabbing him) I said move out.

Brass gets upset as all the troops leave the narrators stay but out of site.

Nega-Bee: The good part is she's still alive.

Cyber: (seeing Chaos very worried) What's wrong?

Chaos: It just feels like something's coming.

That night Eevee throws some small pieces of wood on an equally small fire and blows it to make it bigger, Rapidash seeing a fully dressed Brass (in her training clothes minus the hat) shivering and puts a blanket on her and lies down behind her.

Eevee: (to reader) Eev Eevee. (Even with this fur it's still cold.)

He runs to Brass's blanket and covers himself to warm him up; meanwhile Black Mage was looking at the derbies while complaining on his loss.

Black Mage: (throwing the end of an arrow away) I was so close very close to impress the ancestors (picks up a pointy end of an arrow) getting my top shelf with all the guardian stuff (walks to a basket) All my fine work has gone Boom! (Gets a marshmallow with the arrow and roasts it over the small fire and sits down) Hi how are ya?

Brass: (still upset) I should have never left home.

Black Mage: Oh come on you wanted to save your master's life (checks to see if the marshmallows roasted) who other then the reader and narrators over there (points to where the narrators are) knew you'll end up shaming him, disgracing his ancestors and losing all your friends (fire goes out, begins to cry) you just have to let things go.

Cyber: Did he break the fourth wall?

Chaos: yes but let it go.

Brass: Maybe I didn't go for my master. Maybe what I really did it was so to prove I can do something right. (Picks up her helmet and looks at her reflection) So when I looked in a mirror I'll see someone worthwhile (sheds a tier) But I was wrong (Eevee looks up at her) I see northing. (Throws the helmet it lands near Black Mage)

Black Mage looks at Brass and thinks of something to do and picks up the helmet.

Black Mage: Maybe because it needs a little spit (spits on it and rubs the spot) I'll just shine it up for you (shows it her and does a girly voice) I can see you and you look pretty. (Sees her not smiling and looks at his reflection) Look I think I should tell you the truth I'm a fraud too, your masters never sent me they don't even like in fact I'm not even a guardian I was demoted after an incident to gong boy. (Puts the helmet down) You risked your life to help people you love I risked your life for myself at least you had good intentions (Brass smiles).

Eevee: (climbing on the helmet and cries) Eevee! (I lied to I'm not lucky)

Black Mage: WHAT?! You're not (Grabs Eevee) you lied to me? (Eevee Nods and he turns to Rapidash) and what are you a Mareep?

Rapidash: Neigh! (No!)

Black Mage: Oh (throws Eevee over his shoulder)

Eevee: Eeeeeevvv! (AHHHHHHH!)

Brass: I have to face my master sooner or later. Let's go home.

Black Mage: Yep and it isn't going to be pretty but don't worry things will you'll see and we started it together and that's how we'll finish it (Brass smiles and they hug) I promise.

The narrators are heart touched

Peppercat: what a happy ending.

Stitch: Yea

Nega-Bee: (seeing Infector growl) what is it Infector?

Infector: (pointing in the sky) Row (Look)

Cyber: (seeing a metal bird) it's Lazerbeakhow'd he survive?

Nega-Bee: He's a bird.

We see Lazerbeak descend into the cliff where we see broken bits of metal he flies around looking for his master, just then a white hand shoots out of snow it was Grievous apparently he survived the avalanche but his cape is torn a bit he climbs out the snow and sees the remains of his army.

Grievous: NOOOOOOOO!

His echo can be heard by the narrators and Brass, then Sharpshot jumps out of the snow, the SBDS climb up a hill, the Grapple droid gets out of some junk they along with Slasher survived and approach there leader.

Grievous: (with Lazerbeak on his arm) so you are all that's left we may need more then luck to take over the Republic.

Brass: (who is watching them from the cliff) We have to do something.

Black Mage: Relax there are just six of them the army can handle them.

Just then a woman in a black robe with green skin, black horns, yellow eyes with black pupils with red lipstick holding a staff she also has a raven on her shoulder she was Maleficent (or for those who don't know the witch from Sleeping Beauty).

Grievous: What are you doing here?

Maleficent: I'm here to help you as this will help me take over the world as well as this was not meant to happen.

Grievous: And how are you goanna help me?

Maleficent: My Heartless will serve you and follow every order you give them.

Just then shadow creatures all black with yellow eyes all looking different from each other appeared and Maleficent vanished and Grievous with his new army along with the droids went to the city, Brass runs up to Rapidash along with picking up her light sword puts it in the holster and rides in the direction of the Separatists and Heartless.

Black Mage: I sorry but home is the other way. (Points in the other direction)

Brass: I have to do something about this.

Black Mage: Did you see those droids they popped out of the snow like daises! And you shouldn't deal with the Heartless there the most feared creature apart from the Nobodies.

Brass: Black Mage are we in this together or not.

Black Mage looks at Eevee

Eevee: Eev, Eev (I'm in)

Black Mage: But there is no way we can fight the Heartless

Thief: Then maybe we should help

Brass, Black Mage and Eevee looks at the narrators.

Black Mage: How?

Cyber: We can deal with Heartless while you take care of Grievous.

Peppercat: So are we in this together?

All except Chaos: YEAH!

Infector: Roar? (What's wrong?)

Chaos: I'm in as well but you have to go without me I'll catch up okay I just have to get a few things.

Stitch: Oh okay.

Black Mage: Then let's go kick some Seppy butt.

He jumps on Rapidash and as they head for the city he makes a war cry, Chaos watches them leave before heading for a cave.

Chaos: I hope we can stop them because this is Grievous's last stand.

THE END

* * *

another day another chapter competed

Brass: Read and Review no flames please.

Black Mage: (burnt to a crisp) ow

Metabee laughs but runs when Black Mage chases him.


	10. Grievous’s last stand

Disclaimer:

Emerl is at a vending machine tiring to find a chocolate he like when Brass comes up behind him.

Brass: Hurry up we got a chapter to do.

Emerl: relax it's not going anywhere.

Brass: Well don't forget to get me one to make up for this (turns to reader) He only owns Infector, Cyber, Nega-Bee, Slasher and Sharpshot.

* * *

**C****hapter 10 Grievous's last stand**

In the Republic city crowds of people were celebrating the victory there was a parade with drum players, trumpet players and acrobats there was also people dressed as a black dragon with yellow eyes.

Turaga Vakama: (who was clearing a path) Make way for the heroes of the Republic!

Red Mage was the only one smiling and waving to the crowd, Metabee (on his Rapidash), Sumillidon (carrying a flag), Metal Sonic and Emerl were sad because each one developed a close bond with Brass who before they thought was a man named Fighter, Just then Brass on Rapidash barged through the crowd and ran up to Metabee.

Brass: Metabee!

Metabee: (surprised) Brass!

Brass: The Separatists are alive and teamed up with the Heartless and are in the city.

Nega-Bee: Talk about a quick recap.

Metabee: You don't belong here Brass go home and besides Heartless aren't real.

Cyber: We wouldn't be here in the open if they weren't.

Metabee: Whatever (rides a bit faster)

Brass: (catches up with Metabee) Metabee I saw them in the moutons and Grievous talking with Maleficent, you have to believe us.

Metabee: And why should I?

Brass gets cross and rides in front of Metabee stopping him.

Brass: Look why else would I come back?

Nega-Bee: To see the victory party.

Peppercat: (getting ready to punch him) It was rhetorical.

Brass: You said you'll trust Fighter why is Brass any different?

Metabee without answering just rides past her.

Brass: (to Sumillidon, Metal Sonic and Emerl) Keep your optics open I know what I saw.

Just then a bunch of Matoran bang some large drums while Shaggy and Scooby-Doo light some fireworks, Brass stops at the gate, gets off Rapidash and runs to the large crowd with the narrators.

Black Mage: Where are you going now?

Brass: To find someone who will believe me.

We see that Metabee, Red Mage and the troops along with the dragon make it to the top of the steps and are greeted by Yoda, Red Mage who has been carrying Grievous's light sword hands it to Metabee, the drumming and fireworks stop and Mario rings a gong with his hammer.

Yoda: My people! Heaven smiles down upon the Republic! Everyone will be able to sleep safely tonight thanks to our soldiers! (The public cheer)

Brass tries to get people to help.

Brass: (to one person) Sir the Emperor is in trouble. (The man walks off) But the Separatists and Heartless are here. (Goes to another man) Please you have to help... (Man walks off, To Black Mage and narrators) No ones listening to me.

Nega-Bee: Sorry what did you say? (Gets an evil glare from Peppercat) Hey she's a girl again remember.

Metabee: Your majesty I present to you the light sword of General Grievous (bows while handing the sword to Yoda)

Yoda: I know how much it means to you Captain Metabee Rokusho would be very proud of you.

Just before Yoda could be given the sword Lazerbeak swoops down and causes a distraction while a Air bandit (a heartless class) grabs the swords and throws it to Lazerbeak who goes to the roof of the palace and drops the sword and one of the statures grabs it and activates it stands up revealing it to be General Grievous in the flesh (or In his case metal) Everyone gasps in surprise except Brass, Lazerbeak lands on Grievous's arm, Metabee prepares to draw his sword when the dragon turns to shadow revealing the droids, Heartless and Maleficent.

Maleficent: Grab the emperor me and my pretties will take care of the pests.

And with that she turns into a large black dragon with her yellow eyes and has a purple underbelly. The separatists droids tuck care of the guards grabbed Yoda and ran to the palace.

Metabee: (running after them) NO!

Before he got there the door shout and Grievous laughed. Brass and the narrators tried to go up the steps but the Heartless blocked there way.

Thief: Stitch, Infector go with Brass we'll handle this guys (gets a keyblade out as does Cyber, Peppercat and Nega-bee).

Maleficent/Dragon: You have to deal with me first.

Nega-Bee: Oh boy

Just then rumbling could be heard and out from under Maleficent came a water snake like being with teeth.

Stitch: uh oh

Cyber: He looks like someone…Chaos

The being acknowledged when Cyber said Chaos.

Thief: Why are you like that?

Chaos: Well I went to a cave where I stashed a caller and activated it to bring the 7 Chaos emeralds and I transformed into Perfect Chaos.

Infector: Roar? (What no Flashback?)

Chaos: Anyway I'll take care of old dragon face over there.

Chaos lunges at Maleficent/Dragon and Thief, Cyber, Peppercat and Nega-Bee take on the Heartless while Brass and the remaining narrators ran to the entrance meanwhile the troops tried to bust the door down with a statue while the Make a man out of you theme played in the background Brass got to the top.

Brass: They'll never get to Yoda in time. (Then an idea popped into her head Brass whistles to them and Metabee, Emerl, Metal Sonic and Sumillidon turn) This way I've got a plan.

She runs down to the end of the palace, the men exchange looks and Metal Sonic, Emerl and Sumillidon drop there part of the stature and run after her. Sumillidon hands Brass his Light sword, Metal Sonic takes off his chest armour and Emerl gives his helmet to Brass who runs off with them and the men are now in girls clothing with fans along with some make up stand tall and somewhere the soldiers can be heard.

Troops:

**Be a man**

Brass comes out wearing her usual outfit.

**You must be swift**

**As a coarsening river**

**Be a man**

They head for some pillars and remove there ribbons and wrap them around the pillars.

**With all the force**

**Of a giant wave**

**Be a man**

Suddenly Brass gets a tap on the shoulder and turns to see Metabee smiling while removing his cape and wrapping it around a pillar the group smile.

**With all the strength**

**Of a blazing fire**

They all climb with the help of the ribbon while Stitch and Infector just used there claws.

**Mysterious as the**

**Dark side of the moon**

Some doors burst open and the two SBDs drag Yoda to a balcony.

Grievous: (Coming from the roof) Boo (stands on the rail and turns to the SBDS) Go and guard the door! (Turns to the Air bandit) and you tell your brothers in the palace to be on high alert. (They leave and grievous stands next to Yoda and walks around him) Your walls and armies have fallen and now it's your turn Bow to me!

The SBDS close the doors and stand guard with the other droids and Lazerbeak, Brass looks at them from around the corner and turns to the others.

Brass: Okay before we begin any questions?

Metal Sonic: Yeah does this skirt make me look fat? (Someone (you can decide who it is) slaps him) OW!

The guards stand until they here giggling and raise there weapons.

Sharpshot: Who's there?

We see Brass, Metal Sonic, Emerl and Sumillidon come with there fans out.

SBD 1: (lowering the other ones weapon) Females.

SBD 2: Ugly females.

The guys in female clothes start doing girl talk on the droids, SBD1 starts to wave while his partner nudges him, Just then an apple falls from Sumillidon and he blocks where it came from, Metabee gives an upset look but he is seen by Lazerbeakbut before he could give a screech Black Mage (Alien form) burns him and he looks weaker then he was before and Eevee laughs.

Black Mage: Now that's what I call a robot barbecue (Breaths smoke on Lazerbeak)

SBD1 being a gentleman picks up the apple and hands it back to him but the guys remove the fruit they were hiding Emerl with two Melons, Metal Sonic with an orange and a banana and Sumillidon with the other apple, Emerl puts the melons on the SBDS heads and bashes them together, Slasher tries to attack but Sumillidon stuffs the apple where his mouth would be and kicks him in the gut and before Slasher could get up bangs his head on his back, Grapple droid tries to punch Metal Sonic but he kept dodging in the end Metal Sonic just flips him over his back, the Heartless try to help but Stitch with his plasma guns and Infector with his claws kept them busy, Sharpshot tried to shoot Brass but she just kicked it out of his hands so he tries to punch her but is knocked to the floor with is own rifle under his neck.

Brass: Metabee go!

And with that Metabeegoes to save Yoda with his light sword out. Meanwhile Grievous was getting impatient.

Grievous: (Getting his Light Sword out) I tire of your delaying old man (swings the sword but stops it by Yoda's neck) BOW TO ME!

Yoda: (sowing no reaction) No matter how hard the wind blows the moutons never bow to it.

Grievous: Then you'll bow to me IN PIECES! (Prepares to strike)

Before Grievous could swipe him Metabee comes and blocks his attack and punches him into a pillar making Grievous drop his sword, Metabee prepares to make the final strike but Grievous grabs Metabee's wrist making him drop his sword and swings him off the balcony but Metabee grabs the pillar and kicks him in the face. They then start to fight on the ground until Metabee hold Grievous just when the others minus Black Mage, Eevee, Stitch and Infector come up.

Brass: Emerl grab the Emperor

Emerl: I'm very sorry about this Yoda (Grabs Yoda)

Emerl runs to Brass who is holding a ribbon on the rope leading to the ground and swoops down it knocking some lamps off it this doesn't go unnoticed by Grievous

Grievous: NO!

Brass sees Grievous knock out Metabee before she is about to go down

Metal Sonic: (who is at the bottom with Sumillidon) Come on!

Brass is stuck with a choice to make and Grievous walks towards her she grabs his sword and swigs it at the pillar cutting the rope Grievous tries to grab it but it fails, the crowd cheer and Grievous stares in horror.

Grievous: No (Stares at the crowd) AHHHHHHHHHH! (He grabs his sword and makes his way to Brass and Metabee who just woke up) You (Metabee gets a dagger out but Grievous knocks it out of his hand and punches him and grabs him) You took away my victory!

Just then a stone hits him in the head and Grievous turns to see Brass.

Brass: No I did (Brass puts her hair up to make her look male with her hand)

Grievous: (Shocked) The trooper from the Hoth moutons. (He drops Metabee and runs towards her)

Brass runs down the stairs and closes the doors just as Grievous gets to them and runs away when he sees his fist come out of the door just then she runs into Black Mage riding Lazerbeak and they stop when they see some Heartless run away from Infector and Stitch and carry on running.

Black Mage: So what's the plan now? (Sees Brass struggling with an answer) YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!

Brass: Hey don't blame me I'm just making it up as I… (Stops and sees one of the firework towers)…go. (An idea comes to her) Black Mage!

Black Mage: Already know what to do. (Grabs Eevee) Let's go Eevee. (Jumps on a kite and soars to the tower)

Eevee: Eeeeeevvv (Weeeeeee)

Just then Grievous bursts out of the door and chases Brass and slices some pillars while trying to cut her up, Brass climbs one but Grievous cuts that one which causes it to smash through a wall and Brass hangs on as she is outside she stands on the pillar as Grievous comes closer to her, she jumps to the roof to avoid she turns to see something flutter to the tower, meanwhile Black Mage lands on some fireworks using the kite as a disguise.

Black Mage: (in a manly voice) Citizens I need fire power.

Shaggy: Like Zoniks who are you.

Black Mage: (opening up revelling him to look like a demon) your worst nightmare (Eevee does the same thing only he doesn't have a disguise)

Shaggy and Scooby jump off in fear and Nega-Bee sees this.

Nega-Bee: Now there something you don't see everyday.

Chaos: (who has taken care of Maleficent and the Heartless is back to normal) What?

Nega-Bee: A teenager and a dog jumping off a tower for no good reason.

Brass successfully made it on top of the roof

Tahu: On the roof!

Snake (from the Simpson's): look!

She looks at the tower to see if the aim is right and backs away a bit but Grievous bursts through the roof he comes closer as Brass backs away she checks skirt for anything and pulls out her fan.

Grievous: Well, well looks like someone's all out of ideas.

He lunges but Brass catches the sword in the fan and twists it so now she is holding it.

Brass: Not yet. (Points it at him while preparing) Ready Black Mage!

Black Mage: (removing his disguise to reveal a large rocket) As ready as I'll ever be (lights a stick from the kite with his Hadoken and hands it to Eevee) Light Me!

Eevee: Eevee (Okay)

Grievous attempts to attack but Brass kicks him them swift kicks him tripping him then puts his sword on his cape trapping him, Just as Eevee lit the rocket and it is sent flying towards him, Grievous see the rocket and tries to get away but sees his cape and is hit by it.

Brass: (Grabbing Black Mage and running to the other side of the roof) Get of the roof get of the roof.

Grievous is sent screaming into the fireworks tower and causing it to explode, Brass jumps and grabs a lamp and swings down to the stairs and she lets go and lands on Metabee who just got out they both get up to see Grievous light sword land near them and are joined by Stitch and Infector who join the rest of the group.

Cyber: What tuck you?

Infector: Row raw row (We had to deal with a bunch of Heartless)

Peppercat: Tell me about

Chaos: And the battle with me and Maleficent was no cake walk but I beat her.

Nega-Bee: What happened?

Chaos: Let's just say she tasted like chicken.

Nega-Bee faints.

Thief: Anyway let's see what happens.

Black Mage: (in human foam lands on the steps) HAHA (He catches Eevee who has a little smoke on his head) You are one lucky Eevee (Puts out the smoke)

Soon the crowd is cheering over the victory but then Red Mage comes out with his hat smoking and he is very angry.

Red Mage: That was an attempt to take out my life! Where is she?! (Sumillidon, Metal Sonic, Emerl (who are still in there disguises) and Metabee shield Brass from the angry mage) Now she's done what a mess! Stand aside that thing is not worth protecting!

Cyber: Oh boy here comes the party blower

Nega-Bee: (aiming his gun at him) I got a clear shot just tell me when you want me to fire.

Peppercat: (slapping him) Knock it off.

Metabee: She's a hero!

Red Mage: She's a female and be not worth anything

Metabee: (Having enough of him grabs him) Listen You girly…

Yoda: Stop this now (as he walks down the stairs)

Metabee let's go of Red Mage who backs away as he approaches.

Metabee: My emperor I can explain (Yoda stops him before he could continue)

Metabee and Brass's friends all move back revealing her who is nervous she walks up to him and bows.

Yoda: (while Red Mage smirks behind him) I've heard a lot about you young Brass Stole your masters armour, Ran away from home, Pretended to be a trooper, Deceived your commanding officer, Dishonoured the Republic army, Destroyed my palace and…..

Nega-Bee: We get the point.

Thief: Quiet!

Cyber, Peppercat and Infector all hit Nega-Bee at the same time.

Yoda: You have saved us all

Brass looks up surprised as Yoda smiles and bows, Red Mage realises what the emperor is doing and gets on all fours and bows, Metabee, Emerl, Sumillidon and Metal Sonic bow as well, Brass looks as the crowd all bow as well, Rapidash even does a horse bow with Black Mage and Eevee on him.

Black Mage: (crying) My baby is all grown up and is saving the republic. (Turns to Eevee who is also crying) Do you have a tissue?

Yoda: Red Mage.

Red Mage: Yes my excellence.

Yoda: See to it that this girl is made a member of the council.

Red Mage: (surprised) kfgjfigjhfiogjfogf -(this is him speaking gibberish) What! But there are no council positions open master Yoda.

Yoda: Very well then (turns to Brass) You can have his job then.

Red Mage is shocked that he faints. The narrators are happy.

Nega-Bee: Take that.

Infector: Roar (That shows him)

Chaos: I'm just glad the character he's playing doesn't appear in the sequel.

Brass: With all do respect my emperor I think I've been away from home long enough.

Yoda: Very well then (removes a crest from around his neck and puts it on Brass) take this so your masters know what you have done for me. (Picks up the handle of Grievous sword (remember it's like a lightsaber) and hands it to her) and this so the whole world will know what you did for the Republic.

Brass jumps and runs to give Yoda a hug who surprised a first but just relaxes.

Metal Sonic: (confused) Is she allowed to do that? (The others just shrug)

Brass walks and Sumillidon and Metal Sonic hug her then Emerl comes up and gives them a big hug that lifts them up and squeezes them. She walks off and Metal Sonic begins to cry and Sumillidon hands him a tissue. Brass comes up to Metabee.

Metabee: Um….you…you fight really well.

Brass: (upset at what he had to say) Oh thank you I guess (walks off)

Metabee just gave an upset sigh because he has gotten to like her very much. Rapidash comes up and Brass gets on.

Brass: Rapidash let's go home. (Turns to the narrators) You're coming to guys?

Stitch: Don't worry about us.

Cyber: Yeah we'll be ending somewhere right Thief.

Thief: Yep so go on without us.

And with that Brass heads down the steps and Yoda comes up to Metabee

Yoda: When a Sunkern evolves into a Sunflora with adversity it can be rare and beautiful of all.

Metabee: What do you mean by that?

Yoda: You don't meet a girl like that every century. (Walks off)

Metabee smiles, the narrators prepare for journey back where our story began.

Peppercat: Well we'll see you last chapter.

THE END

* * *

Wow second to last chapter done I've got Comic book guy here to say what he thinks.

Comic book guy: Longest chapter ever now if you excuse me I off to do something else.

Brass: Okay please read and review but no flames please.

Just then Emerl comes holding two chocolate bars and hands one to Brass

Brass: My favorate kind how did you know?

Emerl: Read your mind.

Brass hugs him.

Me: See you for the finale.


	11. Finile

Disclaimer:

I was in a directors chair

Me: places everyone (sees Stitch sad) What's wrong Stitch?

Stitch: You promised me Angel was going to be in this

Me: Don't worry she will be (to reader) I own Cyber, Infector and Nega-Bee.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Finale**

We come to Sarda sitting on the bench where the Sunflora were and the Narrators are there watching at the ancestors temple.

Peppercat: Looks like he has been missing Brass a lot.

Nega-Bee: Wouldn't you if someone you knew ran away from home.

Infector: Rarw (I guess)

Thief: Let's continue

Just then a Sunflora came to Sarda this was the Sunkern that was late evolving, Just then Brass came from under the arch holding Grievous light sword and wearing the amulet she walked up to Sarda who looked at her and surprised.

Sarda: Brass?

He tried to stand but Brass kneeled by him

Brass: (bowing her head) Master I brought you the light sword of General Grievous (hands him the sword and he takes it, she then takes off the crest) and the crest of the emperor (gives it to him) there gifts to honor the Mage family.

Sarda drops the gifts and goes and hugs Brass.

Sarda: The greatest gift of all then honor is having you for a servant (he wipes a tear from Brass's eyes and they hug) I've missed you very much.

Brass: I've missed you to Sarda.

The narrators are all heart touched but Stitch was not.

Chaos: what's wrong?

Stitch: Dragonmaster77 promised that Angel would be in this parody and she hasn't

Nega-Bee: Well I'd look behind you

Stitch does and sees a pink creature with long antennas, a white under belly she was Angel.

Stitch: ANGEL! (Runs and gives her a hug)

Cyber and Peppercat are touched but they get a tap on the shoulder and they turn to see Emerl and Metal Sonic.

Emerl: Hey how are you?

Cyber doesn't answer but just locks them in a kiss

Metal Sonic: (embarrassed) so….uh…..do you want….to go out sometime.

Peppercat: (coming closer and putting her hand on his chest) I'll think about it.

Thief: Let's continue.

Nega-Bee: I aghe.

Chaos: You're not allowed to talk.

White Mage is heart warmed but Matoya isn't.

Matoya: Good she brings home a sword if you want my opinion she should have brought home a…

Someone behind them: Excuse me?

They turn to see Metabee holding a Stormtrooper helmet.

Metabee: Does Brass live here? (They point through the arch wide eyed) Thank you.

Matoya: (happy) Woo sign me up for the next war.

The narrators see Metabee.

Cyber: Wow he's here too.

Emerl: Yeah we decided to tag along because we'd decently find you here.

Metal Sonic: But we went ahead to get here before him and we ran into Angel there looking for Stitch and so we brought her along.

Cyber and Peppercat blush and kissed them; meanwhile Sarda stands up as Metabee approaches.

Metabee: Honourable Sarda I... (Sees Brass) Brass?!..Uh…You forgot your helmet! (Hands to Brass but turns to Sarda and hands it to him) actually is your helmet but… (Confused)

Brass and the narrators laugh.

Nega-Bee: HAHHAHAH that's…. (Sees Chaos with a teaser gun)

Chaos: What did I say about talking?

Brass: (taking the helmet) Would you like to stay for dinner?

Matoya: (off-screen) Would you like to stay forever?

Metabee: Dinner would be good.

We come to Zeus smiling at them but then Black Mage (in human foam) and his smile fads.

Black Mage: (nudging Zeus) come on you know I did a good job.

Zeus: (giving in) Aright! You can be a guardian again.

Black Mage: (changing to alien) OHHHHHH YEAH! (Jumps off the ledge and Eevee rings the gong waking the ancestors, Black Mage is on his spot) Take it Eevee!

Eevee is wearing sun glasses, standing on a bowl, banging the gong and two vases like drums in a spotlight and the ancestors dance while streamers come down along with spotlights.

Hades: (to Marge) You know she possibly gets it from my side of the family.

Soon Ben hits his head like a beach ball, and Black Mage swings on a rope.

Black Mage: Call out for pizza! (Collides with Ben's head and he flies out the room)

Zeus: (not enjoying the party) Guardians

Soon Black Mage lands on the steps and changes back to human and Brass kneels down to him.

Brass: Thank you Black Mage (Kisses him on the head)

Black Mage: Oh don't mention it.

Soon Poochyena runs past followed by the Torchics they both give amused faces.

Zeus: BLACK MAGE! (There faces turn to worried)

Thief closes the book while the narrators stand.

Thief: And that is that see ya next time hopefully I'll have a part other then narrator.

THE END

* * *

All done now I can continue Chaos Squad and get to work on some new stuff.

Brass: Please read and review no flames. (kiss's Metabee on the cheek) come on and I'll give you that dinner I owe you.

Peppercat: (Drags Metal Sonic) Come on you did ask me out (everyone laughs)

Me: well next parody I'll trie will be Toy story with Metabee and Emerl playing the roles as Woody and Buzz. also I'll not do it all at once.

Brass: What about me?

Me: You'll play the role as Bo and I've hired a certain evil boy genius to be Sid and an enemy of Stitch to play as Sids dog.

All: See you soon.


End file.
